<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kane Chronicles Aftermath Files by Straton54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384658">The Kane Chronicles Aftermath Files</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straton54/pseuds/Straton54'>Straton54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camp Half-Blood Sexual Saga [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend Time, F/M, First Time Together, Living room sex, Mall Dressing Room Sex, Pool Sex, Rooftop Sex, Spying on Them, sex on bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straton54/pseuds/Straton54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving the world from the Chaos Snake Apophis, Carter, Sadie and friends of the Twenty-Firtst Nome and around lived their lives in tranquility for now on (just a demon attack here and there - nothing to worry about). But, as the relationships deepen more, the siblings soon learned new pleasures, also new adventures. (SMUT warned ahead) (This Is Part 8)</p><p>Story by Straton 5, the new one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carter Kane/Zia Rashid, Sadie Kane/Walt Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camp Half-Blood Sexual Saga [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I'm Straton 5, as the team called me. I'm new here, and I'm following the Camp Half-Blood Sexual Saga by taking over the Kane Chronicles section of the saga. I started creating a week ago, a bit slow from the others, but they're helping me with the series. I read the entire series and trust me, my shippings will be good.</p><p>Hope you people liked this, and, like Percy, Annabeth, Demigods and Magnus, all characters here, the Kanes, Zia, Walt, etc, will be aged up, being eighteen years up, so expect the same as the other four... so prepare! See ya soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: After Saving the World! By Carter!<br/>
(After saving the world, Carter found Zia inside his room, where they decide to "go ahead" with their relationship)<br/>
...<br/>
After Carter Kane got exited the roof, leaving Sadie Kane - his sister - dance across the roof with Walt Stone - her boyfriend (also Anubis' new host) together there alone.<br/>
He accepted that. She deserved it. They both do. They all do.<br/>
They literally saved the world from that evil snake god Apophis. They destroyed it so well that it is impossible for that evil deity to return again.<br/>
Ra was certain of that. And they all wished that was true.<br/>
As he continues walking through the Twenty First Nome, now completely messed up after the party everyone is having now. Everyone was celebrating the world being safe again. No more races around the world after scrolls, no more deadly enemies trying to kill them (for now, at least), no more demons - at least they will be dispersed without a evil entidy controlling them (note: keep an eye on Set) and, most important of all, no more fear of death and apocalypse.<br/>
At least not yet.<br/>
For now, peace reigns!<br/>
Now, seeing his sister and boyfriend returning, Carter lets them enter the party, full of magicians celebrating with full energy.<br/>
After all, they all deserved it.<br/>
...<br/>
After the crazy party, Carter staggered to his room, completely exhausted.<br/>
He had no idea what time it was, or what day it was; none of that mattered.<br/>
What he wanted was to sink into the bed and wake up days later if possible.<br/>
When he found the right door, he opened it and jumped inside.<br/>
The door closed behind him.<br/>
His room remained the same since he left his room.<br/>
His room is on the third floor and adjoins with Sadie's room. He has his own bathroom and a private balcony with balcony doors. His computer, television, and stereo system are completely high tech. He has a king size bed with ivory headrests, and a scrying bowl on his balcony. He has his own kitchenette with Twix, Skittles, and ginger ale.<br/>
Only the tire hanging from chains was messy. Several empty packages underneath.<br/>
His roommate, Khufu, was not there.<br/>
It was probably still at the party. Carter busted his baboon pal devouring snacks, leaving a train of empty Cheerios with Jell-O bags everywhere.<br/>
Thanks to the magic of the room, Carter heard nothing from the party below.<br/>
As he walked around the room, he realized that someone was in the bed. Someone it took him a while to see if it was true.<br/>
And was.<br/>
"Zia," said Carter happily.<br/>
"Hi Carter," Zia said, getting up from his bed, walking over to him for a hug.<br/>
Carter liked to feel her embrace. Feel her body against his. It really made him feel good.<br/>
When the hug ended, Zia smiled at him.<br/>
Carter was happy with her real presence in his room, smiling as if he hadn't seen her since the last century.<br/>
And it apparently did.<br/>
After Apophis was blown up by her, with Ra's help, she had been rushed to the First Nome's healing rooms almost hours ago.<br/>
But now, she looked refreshed and new.<br/>
And Carter did not hide his happiness from seeing her again.<br/>
She was still as she was before: her Egyptian style was still there (long black hair to her chin), painted eyes, an olive green T-shirt and camouflage pants.<br/>
However, the Kephri beetle amulet were not there. It was probably in the First Nome.<br/>
But it didn't matter, only that Zia Rashid herself was there, physically and not in a magical bird bath, made Carter happy.<br/>
Zia continued to hug Carter, who felt the warmth of her touch with complete joy.<br/>
"Carter! I'm so glad that you're alive!"<br/>
"I'm glad you're alive too!" Carter celebrated, smiling.<br/>
The two pulled back a little, and Zia kissed him after taking his face.<br/>
Carter felt as if his spirit had left his body, as it did while sleeping. This time, the feeling was much better than normal.<br/>
First the kiss was common, lips touching. Zia tightened her embrace, wrapping her arms around Carter's neck, and suddenly the kiss grew hotter, deeper. Carter felt her tongue in his mouth.<br/>
Carter, impressed, began to stiffen in his pants. This gave him a little shame. He never hardened that close to a girl before.<br/>
Zia smiled with the kiss, and left.<br/>
"You can let yourself go, Carter," she said, and her voice was sensual and hot. "I want you to let go."<br/>
Carter was surprised by this. He never saw Zia act like that.<br/>
Soon, her hands went to his pants, just above the button.<br/>
"Zia!" Carter was surprised.<br/>
"I want to do this." She looked him in the eye. "I want to have sex with you."<br/>
Carter was even more surprised.<br/>
"Sex?" He thought of the word before, but was rare he saying it out loud like now.<br/>
Zia then pushed him against the closed door, not in anger, but in pleasure. She kissed him again, and Carter was feeling something new for her. Besides love.<br/>
Horny.<br/>
"Carter," she began, breathing heavily. "When Ra helped me to kill that fucking snake." Zia never cursed too. Was she a shabti now? This has happened before. "I realized that life can end at any moment. So I decided to live it to the fullest with the people I love, and even more so with my boyfriend."<br/>
Zia kissed him again, and Carter hugged her back.<br/>
Smiling, Zia took a wrist from him.<br/>
"Do you think I'm a shabti?" she asked, with a provocative tone.<br/>
Before Carter answered, Zia placed his hand on top of one of her breasts. Her big, round breast... Carter suddenly felt energized.<br/>
"Does a stone statue have such soft breasts like mine?"<br/>
"No."<br/>
"And what do you think of them?"<br/>
"Wonderful," said Carter, who later realized he said that out loud.<br/>
Zia looked at him with an amused expression. Then she walked away, slowly collecting her linen, which looked more like a white dress.<br/>
"Do you think my breasts are wonderful?" she then took off her linin, then her green T-shirt, exposing her nice slim body, with a white bra hiding her breasts, her waist was a black belt, keeping the military pants tight, covering her legs.<br/>
Carter watched the scene impressed and horny.<br/>
"Zia! You are…"<br/>
"Sexy? Delicious? Pool model?"<br/>
"All that and more," said Carter, smiling.<br/>
Zia threw her clothes on the floor, took his face and kissed him again.<br/>
As they kissed, Carter ran his hands over her bare back, bumping into the white bra she wore.<br/>
His desire now was to get it out and free her big tits as soon as possible.<br/>
Suddenly, he felt Zia's hands on his chest, and saw that she was unbuttoning his shirt.<br/>
"I do topless and you still dress?" she asked, smiling.<br/>
Zia was really different now. Before, she was more reserved, now she was more horny, wanting to take off his clothes. She really wanted sex now.<br/>
And Carter was too smart to not interrupt.<br/>
Zia finished unbuttoning Carter's shirt and she opened it, exposing his body.<br/>
Ever since he learned about Egyptian magic, Carter had been training his body and mind to adapt, and it gave him muscles. Very different from the skinny body he had before.<br/>
Zia saw his broad chest, his six pack, the lines on his arms as his shirt fell, and his own arms wrapped around her in an embrace.<br/>
Zia then felt Carter's black skin warm to the touch, and Zia ran a hand over his chest.<br/>
Hard and strong.<br/>
"Liked it?" asked Carter.<br/>
Zia looked him in the eye.<br/>
"I fucking love you, sexy" and she kissed him.<br/>
The two then staggered around the room, kissing warmly, unconcerned by the moans of pleasure.<br/>
With the magic walls, no one could hear them, and Carter intended to make the most of it.<br/>
Zia saw something behind Carter and shoved him in the direction. Carter felt the cold glass of the balcony door, where the New York cityscape stretched endlessly. It was beautiful at night to watch.<br/>
As the location was magical, no one noticed a giant building floating there, above the industrial complex.<br/>
Zia then started to bend down, licking his body until she reached his brown pants, belted.<br/>
"You know, no offense," she began, starting to take off her belt. "But they told me that blacks have a big dick." She smiled as she unfastened her belt and unzipped it. "It is true?"<br/>
Carter smiled at the provocation.<br/>
"Will you have to see to know."<br/>
"I liked it," she said, opening her pants and pulling them down with his underwear.<br/>
Suddenly, Carter's penis popped out. Upright and large.<br/>
Zia was surprised by the size. Carter practically had a cannon in his pants.<br/>
Zia touched his hard cock. Carter groaned.<br/>
"Wow. This is so fucking big!"<br/>
"Have you seen one of these before?"<br/>
Zia looked up at him, and smiled.<br/>
"Sure."<br/>
Carter was impressed.<br/>
"How?"<br/>
"Well, let's say a lot happened before we met."<br/>
Before Carter could ask, Zia has already started her blowjob on him.<br/>
Carter felt weird by this, but in a good way.<br/>
It is his first blowjob ever.<br/>
Zia began to suck as if she knew. She moaned as her mouth watered with saliva his entire penis.<br/>
Carter looked up at the ceiling, groaning heartily.<br/>
Zia continued to pace, with Carter moaning as his body delighted with the sensation. It was magical, wonderful, and completely sexual.<br/>
He never felt anything like that, and Zia went on.<br/>
"Wow, your taste is delicious" moaned Zia, stopping sucking and massaging his dick with desire.<br/>
"Your mouth..." Zia kissed the head of his cock, making Carter moan "it's great ... you're good at it!"<br/>
"And you know what else I'm good at?"<br/>
Carter looked at her, wanting a answer, and Zia licked his dick.<br/>
"Come in my mouth to know."<br/>
And she sucked again.<br/>
Carter liked that. It was better than masturbation!<br/>
Okay, he has already masturbated thinking about Zia several times, but he never thought she could blow him.<br/>
And she was so good at it that Carter felt his body about to release semen.<br/>
"I'll come!" he warned.<br/>
Zia didn't stop. She continued to suck.<br/>
Carter felt his resistance breaking. He needed to release everything.<br/>
Now.<br/>
"Here!" groaned Carter, finally coming.<br/>
Zia's eyes widened when she felt Carter's cock come inside her mouth. She felt hot semen flood her mouth, and Zia liked it a lot.<br/>
She moaned as she sucked everything Carter's cock released, and it invigorated her even more.<br/>
Carter watched Zia wipe his cock as her hands went to her back, opening her bra.<br/>
Her bra fell down her arms to the floor.<br/>
Soon, her hands began to caress Carter's body, with her fingers touching his six pack, chest, until she reached the nipples, which she started to tighten.<br/>
When it was over, Zia stood up, showing Carter her breasts. They were so big and perfect, with their pink nipples hard with lust.<br/>
"Come, my hot phahaoh" she moaned, going to bed, opening her own pants. "I want a tasty one to warm up. Now…"<br/>
She turned and took off her pants, pointing her ass at him.<br/>
Carter, stiffening again, followed Zia as she tossed her pants on the floor, took off her black sneakers and took off her white panties, getting completely naked.<br/>
She went to bed and crawled until she turned to Carter, kneeling on his bed.<br/>
"Come on, hot guy. Take off your clothes and enjoy me."<br/>
Energized for more, Carter took off his own sneakers, took off his pants along with his underwear and threw himself on the bed, grabbing Zia as he hugged and kissed her.<br/>
As they kissed, Zia ran her hands over Carter's back, feeling his physique with her fingers.<br/>
She liked it too much, and wanted more and more.<br/>
Carter loved to do that. He ran his hands over her large, soft breasts. He wanted to do that. He felt ready to do that.<br/>
Zia then took his dick hard.<br/>
"Ready for me?"<br/>
"Since I met you," groaned Carter, kissing her.<br/>
Zia then lay down on his bed, waiting for Carter to get in.<br/>
Lifting his torso, Carter took his penis and pointed to Zia's wet vagina.<br/>
Her face begged for it. Carter couldn't wait any longer.<br/>
Without a doubt, he stuffed everything.<br/>
Zia moaned with joy as she felt his cock penetrate her body.<br/>
"Fuck! It's the biggest I've ever had!"<br/>
Carter took that as a compliment, and started to move his waist.<br/>
Zia felt his cock, big and hard, entering and leaving her vagina, at the pace she obviously loved to feel. She took the blankets around her and started to knead on the sexual pleasure she was having.<br/>
"YES! THAT'S IT! GO! FUCK!"<br/>
"I'm glad the room is soundproofed," groaned Carter.<br/>
"Less facts! More fucking!"<br/>
Carter needed no further encouragement. He started to penetrate more and faster.<br/>
Even though it was his first time, he felt confidence about it.<br/>
Zia looked at him with intense eyes. She was loving it, her tongue coming out of her mouth as she moaned.<br/>
"YEAH! MORE! MY PHARAOH!"<br/>
Her breasts moved with the sexual intensity they had, her soft belly was beautiful, like a model's. Her short but beautiful hair was spread out on the bed.<br/>
Zia liked that very much. She moaned like all the porn actresses Carter watched.<br/>
(Sometimes the trips were boring, and luckily the hotels he lived in had wi-fi. That said a lot).<br/>
Now, he felt he would never need those again.<br/>
With a hot girlfriend like Zia, never again.<br/>
"FUCK! COCK! GO DEEP!" - Zia moaned willingly.<br/>
Carter was loving it, getting into it without fear of anything.<br/>
"Say something!" Zia pleaded. "I want your lust!"<br/>
"Ah, you… beautiful hottie… and… sensual beautiful…"<br/>
Zia smiled at that.<br/>
"Don't worry, we'll practice a lot."<br/>
Carter, confidently, kept getting into her body.<br/>
Still holding her legs, Carter loved to see his girlfriend's naked body on his bed, with her moaning as he got inside her.<br/>
That was fucking amazing.<br/>
As he continue fucking her, Carter felt his body warning that the climax was coming.<br/>
"Zia! I'll come!"<br/>
"Inside!"<br/>
"But..." He thought that he could impregnate her.<br/>
"I'm careful. You can drop your male jet in my pussy!"<br/>
Without wanting to think too much, Carter kept getting more and more until the climax came.<br/>
And he shot his semen inside her.<br/>
Zia moaned loudly at that. The jet of semen that Carter released was wonderful, thick, and long. She felt her body squirm with pleasure as Carter, squeezing his waist, looking up, groaning with satisfaction.<br/>
When it was over, Zia stood up and kissed him warmly. Carter hugged his body as kissing sounds echoed, their mouths drooled, and their hands explored their bodies.<br/>
"Fuck," he said.<br/>
"First sex and first swearing," she said, smiling. "Yeah. That night paid off."<br/>
"That was incredible," he said, smiling. "I'm lucky to date you."<br/>
"And I'm lucky to date an intelligent, considerate man..." she approached his ear. "And so fucking good in bed. Where did you learn all this?"<br/>
Zia then licked his ear. Carter liked that.<br/>
"Porn movies," he admitted.<br/>
"So every nerd is a pervert," she moaned. "This is so hot..."<br/>
Carter felt ready for more. His cock hardened again, and Zia noticed.<br/>
"Hot and ready for more," she said, who took his face. "Ready?"<br/>
In response, Carter kissed Zia again.<br/>
The two then lay down on the bed, ready for more.<br/>
That night was going to be awesome.<br/>
...<br/>
Breakfast was the least busy of that year.<br/>
After the wild party, many initiates were scattered around, still sleeping, while a quarter of the population of the Nome was still sleeping, but eating a few things.<br/>
That's hangover of them.<br/>
Carter and Zia were happy after their sexual night.<br/>
Carter has never felt so free before. He broke free completely since yesterday.<br/>
They were both in the same clothes as yesterday, with Zia drinking a cup of coffee while Carter drank his own.<br/>
In the meantime, Sadie and Walt/Anubis arrived.<br/>
Carter hoped that the mood between them could be strange.<br/>
But it was not. The two laughed among themselves, as if everything that happened and how things were were all right.<br/>
Like anytime before.<br/>
At that moment, Carter realized something.<br/>
Something familiar. Something that happened to him happened to Sadie too.<br/>
Carter before sex would have complained.<br/>
But Carter after sex took it well.<br/>
Like him, his sister is also growing.<br/>
Without interrupting, he whispered about it with Zia, who laughed a little.<br/>
Sadie then realized this.<br/>
"Good morning, lovebirds," she said. "Zia! I'm glad you're back! So, how was the night?"<br/>
Carter and Zia exchanged looks, and Carter said.<br/>
"A crazy party."<br/>
Sadie smiled at the couple and hugged Walt, who whispered something to him.<br/>
Carter wasn't even curious. I was too happy for that.<br/>
He then kissed his girlfriend.<br/>
Happy like a hero at last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After Saving the World! By Sadie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: After Saving the World! By Sadie<br/>(After saving the world, Sadie danced with Walt on the roof of the Twenty-First Name, and the fun soon went to her room.)<br/>…<br/>Sadie continued to dance with Walt/Anubis on the roof.<br/>The dance was wonderful for her. She was dead tired (almost, not literally) after destroying that Chaos Snake and saving the world, but when she saw her "dead-and-recussed-now-fused-to-Anubis" boyfriend there, and Carter leaving the place for the two having some privacy, the dance started well.<br/>They were still staggering around, dancing slowly, as if there was slow music leading the pair.<br/>There was not. Just ordinary city sounds (Brooklyn horns and sirens), but all those annoyances seemed distant now.<br/>Her only focus was on that moment.<br/>A slow dance with Walt, her boyfriend at last. Alive and well. Freed from his family curse. In a world finally freed from Aphopis, that evil Chaos Snake that’s finally dead.<br/>Or exiled in the Duat.<br/>One way or the other, they’re freed from that evil. Finally.<br/>While dancing, Sadie absorbed the fact that her dead boyfriend was resurrected by the god of death, Anubis, more delicately now. After all that rush, it was refreshing thinking about it now.<br/>After they had literally saved the world, he realized the immensity of the feeling of having Walt back.<br/>It was better than anything she've ever been through. Well, after having destroyed the worst threat the world has ever seen.<br/>She has never felt so excited and satisfied in her life. After dancing for a while, she looked into Walt's brown eyes, which shone with life.<br/>Walt tightened his grip around Sadie's waist, smiling at her, looking at her blue eyes.<br/>Sadie grabbed his head, happy for his initiative.<br/>And then he was even more surprised when Walt kissed her.<br/>Sadie opened her blue eyes wide, enjoying the delicious sensation that her body received with the kiss.<br/>Sadie then deepened the kiss.<br/>The two continued to kiss, feeling the cold night wind on the bodies, the noisy traffic below. None of that mattered.<br/>Suddenly, they heard the door (which Carter closed earlier) opening, with Cleo, wearing a giant Egyptian crown hat, with party glasses and a glass with drink in hand, laughing.<br/>She pointed to the two and said:<br/>“Folks! Come on! The party is great!”<br/>“Party?” asked Sadie.<br/>“What party?” asked Walt.<br/>But Cleo had already gone down.<br/>Curious, Sadie followed her inside.<br/>…<br/>When Sadie came down, she discovered that the Nomo was in complete party.<br/>Lights, loud music, disposable glasses, stains of juice and soda (that's what Sadie expected) and all the students dancing around like crazy.<br/>All of this for helping to save the world. It was more than worth it.<br/>Sadie, if she were her brother, would stop the mess and go to sleep.<br/>But Sadie wasn’t her brother.<br/>“PARTY!!!” Sadie shouted, laughing as she ran to have dinner at the party.<br/>She was soon given a glass of dark purple soda, with a string of Egyptian amulets, and was raised by some students.<br/>From the top, she saw Carter dancing with some initiates - most of them were girls - and laughed when he realized that his little brother was growing up.<br/>So, leaving all anxieties aside, Sadie decided to enjoy that party as much as possible.<br/>The night is young and joyful. And it’s just starting.<br/>With Walt behind her, she grabbed him and kissed him as loud music echoed through the bustling hall, with initiates dancing around them, without noticing them.<br/>Only the party matters.<br/>…<br/>After hours, almost four in the morning now, Sadie returned to her own room.<br/>Walt, excited to be alive, decided to stay longer, and Sadie didn't complain. She kissed him on the cheek and left to sleep.<br/>She stayed at the party longer than her brother - he always knew he was going to put up with more than he did - and opened the door to her own room.<br/>Inside, she saw her own room, and smiled to see the place again.<br/>She has a huge bed with ivory headrests and a private balcony over the East River. Her chest of drawers has a built-in fridge with Ribena drinks and chilled chocolates. She has a dock for her iPod, and she has headphones and keeps a tape recorder from London. Her walls are magically soundproofed to play music as loud as she likes, and she has her own bathroom and a walk-in closet with lots of new magic outfits. She thinks her room is posh.<br/>Sadie closed the door and went to bed, thinking about taking off her clothes and sleeping for days, if possible.<br/>Before thinking about going to sleep, Sadie heard someone knocking on her door.<br/>Thinking it was Carter, she went to open the door, and she was surprised to see who knocked.<br/>It wasn't Carter, it was Walt.<br/>However, this time there was a difference, something that made Sadie flush with surprise.<br/>Walt was wearing pants, sneakers, charms, as he had seen before. But he was shirtless now. His strong chest was exposed to her, full with neckales, like a rap singer.<br/>“Walt?!” asked Sadie, reddened by her shirtless boyfriend in front of her.<br/>“Sorry, Sadie, is that there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” His voice was full with energy.<br/>Soon, she regained common sense and memory.<br/>“Walt, why are you shirtless?”<br/>"I did it," Walt said flatly.<br/>“Why?” she asked, without taking her eyes off his chest, not even trying.<br/>“Because I wanted to see you.”<br/>Sadie felt him approaching, putting one foot inside her room.<br/>"Walt," Sadie said, seeing her new boyfriend slowly entering. “Isn't it better to go to sleep?”<br/>Sadie hoped for something good, and thought he wanted it too.<br/>"Yes," he said, smiling. “But I remembered that I wanted to do something with you on the roof.”<br/>Sadie put one hand on her waist while the other stayed at the door. She already had an idea of what he wanted.<br/>“And what would it be?”<br/>Smiling at last, Walt came in, gently took her face and kissed her with passion.<br/>Sadie's blue eyes were surprised by his attitude. Again. He gently pushed her inside and closed the door, closing it with his back.<br/>The two then hugged at each other, tight closed.<br/>Sadie felt his tongue at the same rate as her hands were going over his body. His muscles were so hard and strong that for a little while he didn't become a quaterback if he wanted to.<br/>Walt ran his hands over Sadie's back, feeling her body through her shirt, molding to the sensual figure she was.<br/>He wanted to get everything out of her body. He wanted that so much.<br/>Walt stopped kissing her, licking her neck.<br/>"Ah, Walt," groaned Sadie, enjoying it. “Do you want sex with me?”<br/>Walt stopped and met her eyes.<br/>“Do you know what sex is like?”<br/>Sadie pushed him across the chest, forcing him to take a step back, and promptly took off her shirt. Her luscious breasts inside the white bra appeared. Her sensual tummy is visible now. Walt saw figures like that in models magazines, and smiled to see her like that now.<br/>Walt liked that a lot.<br/>"Let's say my grandparents were good people," said Sadie, slowly opening her pants, revealing her white panties. “But my father didn't always visited me. At the time I didn't even know” she threw her sneakers and pants aside. “So, as an act of rebellion, I ... had sex with a guy. Started as a one night stand.”<br/>“Did you? A guy?” asked Walt, surprised, feeling his cock hardening with this talk.<br/>Sadie hugged Walt, her hands on her boyfriend's back.<br/>“An idiot from York. Let's say we soon had “a brief affair”, two per week, to get my father's attention. But my grandparents found out, forced me to cut off relations with him, and never told anyone about it” she found her lips in his ear. “Even Carter doesn't know that.”<br/>“That you’s no longer a virgin?” asked Walt.<br/>"Yes" said Sadie.<br/>The two began to kiss madly again, moaning as if relieving themselves after a full day, long and tasty, with their hands exploring their bodies more shameless now.<br/>Sadie wanted to go to bed, so she pushed her jacked boyfriend over there, staggering toward there.<br/>When they arrived, Walt fell on purpose. Sadie enjoyed seeing Walt's muscular body stretched out on her bed.<br/>"And you, Walt," said Sadie, bending down and touching his body. “You had sex before?”<br/>Walt put his hands on the back of his neck while his girlfriend stroked his body. He liked it more and more.<br/>“Well, you know when I thought I was going to die? Months ago?”<br/>Sadie understood.<br/>“Well, before receiving the invitation to come here, I met a sensual, blonde, slender girl at Seattle. You remind me of her a little…” Sadie scratched it. Walt noticed and shivered.<br/>“Don't compare me with your old one-time.”<br/>"Yes, love," he said, laughing.<br/>“Continue…” Sadie demanded, in her sly voice again.<br/>“Well, I met her and told her about my condition. I said I had a disease in that version. I was depressed and…” he felt Sadie slowly open his pants. He smiled at that. “And I said I didn't want to die a virgin. She then picked me up, took me to her hotel suite, and when I realized she took off my clothes and we slept together. Losing her virginity was incredible.”<br/>Suddenly Sadie pulled Walt's underwear down and saw his cock pop out.<br/>He’s really have a big dick, Sadie thought, amazed to see the size of his dick in front of her face.<br/>"And so you lost your virginity," Sadie concluded. “I bet she liked seeing it as much as I did.”<br/>Walt did not answer.<br/>“You can compare, love. Just this once” she took his cock and squeezed it a little.<br/>Walt groaned at that.<br/>“She loved it. And she liked it even more when she sucked, then stuck it in her vagina and jumped on me, as if her ass was on fire! It was fucking awesome!”<br/>Sadie was surprised by this. Walt never cursed before (or at least never heard him curse before). Sadie liked that.<br/>“You cursed, you hot jock?” asked Sadie, smiling.<br/>Walt was going to say something, but Sadie cut him off, saying:<br/>“You can curse at will, my sexy hunk”she then sniffed his cock. “We are disconnected from the world now. It's just the three of us. Me, you and my chocolate popsicle” she then started to lick Walt’s dick.<br/>Walt groaned at that. He threw his head back with satisfaction.<br/>Sadie started licking more intensely, licking the sides, the head, until she started a blowjob.<br/>Walt really liked that.<br/>Sadie moaned as she did her blowjob, staring down at Walt with her blue eyes, watching her boyfriend moan as he stared at the ceiling, and Sadie saw her body from that point.<br/>Sadie sucked harder at this. She wanted to give pleasure to her newly resurrected boyfriend, and she wanted all the best and the best to give him.<br/>Walt moaned, seeing his girlfriend sucking his dick, that sensual body made him crazy, seeing her thin back, her blond hair spread, her voice moaning with the blowjob, her ass - that huge ass.<br/>The vision was so good that Walt broke free completely.<br/>He couldn't take it anymore, it was so good that he groaned:<br/>“I came!”<br/>And he dropped everything into her mouth.<br/>Sadie opened her eyes wide when she received so much semen in her mouth. He liked it so much that he moaned as Walt's hot milk flooded her mouth completely.<br/>She sucked it up willingly, letting a little drip from her mouth, dripping onto the bed. She didn't care, she just liked it a lot.<br/>Walt breathed a sigh of relief as Sadie got up. She ran her hands over his body, reaching his face.<br/>Soon, the two kissed again. Moaning with released lust for each other.<br/>The two hugged each other as they kissed on top of the bed, moaning with pleasure as Walt placed her against the bed, kissing her like a professional, with moans, tongue and saliva dripping from their mouths.<br/>Lying down, Walt took her legs, stopped kissing her, and said:<br/>“I missed it so much, sexy, sex” he took his penis and touched Sadie's wet pussy. She moaned a little. “I want to see your big tits jiggle as I fuck you. I want to see your dirty face moaning. Calling me names… and your voice calling me for more fucks. You want it, sexy blonde?”<br/>Sadie liked that. That innocent big man was sometimes impressive. She saw Walt take over, and her pussy got wet with it.<br/>“I want it, hunk! Give me everything, basketball giant!”<br/>Smiling like a naughty girl, she put her hands up, further highlighting her huge breasts, her thin tummy, and her face with her tongue out.<br/>“Fuck me, athlete! I want a lot of wild sex! Show what you know!”<br/>Walt smiled.<br/>“With pleasure, hottie blonde.”<br/>And he put it all in without warning. Her vagina swallowed his cock fast.<br/>Sadie screamed with pleasure, without restraint. The two were inside Sadie's room. No acquaintances heard (thanks to the magic walls). They were free to be as hornier as they pleased.<br/>Then he felt free to moan as he wanted. He wanted to release all of his energy into sex now.<br/>She crumpled up her blankets, letting herself scream with pleasure as she had sex with Walt.<br/>Walt soon picked up his pace, with Sadie swaying with every fuck they made.<br/>Sadie moaned like a starving sex girl she was, feeling her breasts swaying with each fuck that huge athlete made, felt her voice groaning over and over.<br/>“YEAH! THAT! GO! WALT! FUCKING GOOD!” Sadie moaned, lying on the bed, while Walt, shirtless and with black pants open, thrust into Sadie without stopping.<br/>Sadie was staring at her boyfriend, now getting in harder. She kneaded the blankets in her hands, enjoying the sexual tare he made her feel.<br/>He was getting more and more addicted.<br/>“AH, AH, AH! THAT! GO MORE! FUCK!!!”<br/>Walt smiled at the sex they had.<br/>“HORNY BICH! SEXY FUCKING BLONDE! CHEERLEADER SLUT!”<br/>“CALL MORE!” she moaned, enjoying it. “CALL ME FUCKING BITCH!”<br/>“FUCKING BITCH!” Walt shouted, getting more, with her feet in his hands, opening her vagina to his cock more and more. “HUNGRY FOR DICK! FUCKING YOU ARE SO GOOD!”<br/>“FUCKING YOU ARE GOOD, BAZOOKA DICK!” groaned Sadie, who didn't speak anymore, just moaned more and more as Walt got more and more. “MY DOUBLE BOYFRIEND!”<br/>"WE LIKE SEX WITH YOU," groaned Walt, and Sadie heard some of Anubis's voice with his.  “WE LIKE TO FUCK YOU!”<br/>In any normal situation, she could be afraid of it.<br/>But her life will never be normal again. She embraced the lust and let herself moan.<br/>“MY DOUBLE FUCK! YEAH! DEEPER!”<br/>Walt then took her waist, lifting her off the bed, and Sadie liked it so much that she moaned loudly, took the covers from the bed and squeezed it harder and harder.<br/>Rising from the bed, she stared at the wall, as if looking up, moaning incessantly as Walt penetrated more and more. The blanket behind her fell to the floor after she threw it, still fucking Walt.<br/>The sex was on fire now. Sadie could break free a few times like that, and she enjoyed every second of it now.<br/>She moaned, felt her breasts sway with the force of the sex she was doing, heard the sound that their bodies made with each fuck.<br/>Soon, Sadie felt her body warning that the climax was close. He warned between moans:<br/>“Walt…” she moaned. “I…” moaned more. “I want to… cum…!” And moaned more.<br/>"Me too," groaned Walt, dropping her feet and pulling her into a hug. “Kiss me when you come!”<br/>Sadie hugged Walt, who was still having sex with her, each sexual penetration stronger than the last, and looked up, warning:<br/>“TAKE SEMEN!”<br/>“I CAME!”<br/>The two came at the same time, looking up, and the two kissed, feeling the body fluids penetrating their bodies, then flooding through the bed.<br/>Both enjoyed at the same time, and enjoyed the sexual whoring they did.<br/>As they lay on the bed, Sadie and Walt exchanged passionate looks at each other.<br/>They just had sex ... and Sadie was totally delighted. So much so that she grabbed his face and kissed him now.<br/>The two embraced, enjoying the kiss while the lust of the two returned little by little.<br/>“Are you strong enough?” asked Sadie, feeling her body heat up again. “To fuck me again?”<br/>Walt, underneath it, put his hands behind his head, stretching his muscles.<br/>“I don't need a god to have more strength to fuck you.”<br/>Sadie smiled.<br/>“Great.”<br/>The two kissed more intensely, their bodies preparing for more sex.<br/>That night will be awesome.<br/>…<br/>The next morning, Sadie and Walt were walking to breakfast.<br/>They had woken up a little later (after the crazy night they had, duh!). As they went down to the breakfast spot, Sadie realized that most were already there.<br/>Breakfast was the least busy that time now.<br/>After the wild party, many initiates were scattered around, still sleeping, while a quarter of the population of the Nomo was still sleeping, but eating.<br/>Carter and Zia were happy. Sadie was happy to see her again. Since she was the "sun god that blew up Aphopis", Sadie has not seen her anymore, until now.<br/>And when Walt put an arm around Sadie's shoulders, she looked at her boyfriend, touching herself that she really broke up with him last night.<br/>The two were in the same clothes as yesterday, walking as they approached the table.<br/>Sadie saw as she approached that the two were laughing with each other, as if everything that happened and how things were were all right.<br/>At that moment, Sadie noticed something.<br/>Something familiar. Something that happened to him happened to her too.<br/>Sadie was happy for her brother. He was really growing up, and he hoped Zia could make Carter "more relaxed" than his boring teacher persona.<br/>She saw he whispered about it with Zia, who laughed a little. Sadie realized this.<br/>"Good morning, lovebirds," she said. “Zia, I'm glad you're back! So, how was the night?”<br/>Carter and Zia exchanged looks, and Carter said.<br/>“A crazy party.”<br/>Sadie smiled at the couple and hugged Walt, who whispered something to him.<br/>“They had sex. I'm sure.”<br/>Walt saw Carter and Zia out of the corner of his eye. Carter wasn't even curious. I was too happy for that.<br/>He then kissed his girlfriend.<br/>Smiling, Walt did the same.<br/>That morning started well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Couple in the Dressing Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Couple in the Dressing Room<br/>(Carter and Zia have sex in the dressing room during their date at the mall)<br/>…<br/>After kissing, Carter and Zia smiled at each other.<br/>The mall was really nice place to a date.<br/>For the first time in his life, Carter had a girlfriend. A real girlfriend. That she was beautiful, sensual, and smiled at him.<br/>After eating, the two decided to go to a clothing store to do couple things: buy clothes.<br/>And that was how his wildest encounter with Zia began.<br/>Carter was at a mall now, sitting in a food court, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. She said that she was paying the food they ate, and Carter decided to wait for her to come back.<br/>He was in a gray shirt with sleeves, jeans pants, short hair after cutting, hitting his sneakers on the floor, waiting.<br/>Soon, a person arrived to speak with him.<br/>“Ahh, hi.”<br/>Looking at the person, Carter saw a girl standing next to him, she had long black hair, a sexy body in a black dress, and a robust smile by the red lipstick.<br/>"Hi," said Carter.<br/>“Are you alone?” she asked, smiling suggestively. “Because I'm afraid to go home alone and I need a man to protect me” she said "man" in the tone he understood.<br/>That hottie babe wanted sex with him. And he was surprised by that.<br/>Before dating, no girl spoke to him like that.<br/>Maybe there was a magic that happens when he or she starts to date to have this kind of attention. Carter really wanted to know that.<br/>Then, looking at the busty girl, he declined.<br/>“Sorry, but I have company.”<br/>Before she asked, Carter heard Zia, his girlfriend, asking:<br/>“Love, who is she?”<br/>Turning, Carter saw Zia walking towards her. She had loose hair, wearing a tight blue shirt with tight pants, black sandals, and a sensual smile. Quite different from the Egyptian clothes she always wore.<br/>As they approached him, the two kissed for a long time. Moaning as their tongues clashed with each other.<br/>When they stopped, Carter said:<br/>“Nobody. Let's go?”<br/>“Let's go.”<br/>Carter got up from his chair and accompanied Zia through the mall.<br/>As they walked away, the black-haired girl murmured:<br/>“Lucky bitch.”<br/>…<br/>Carter was enjoying walking around the mall with Zia.<br/>As they walked, the two looked like a normal couple like any other. With her, with an arm wrapped around his, pointing to the stores, smiling as they walked, and Carter was watching Zia, thinking about how beautiful she was.<br/>Now, he was being guided by Zia to Macy's, with the two entering.<br/>And, inside the store, Carter was lost in the long clothing aisles around him. That place reminded him of the First Nome back at Egypt.<br/>There were so many clothes everywhere that he felt himself in a maze full of traps - even though he had been in places like those before.<br/>As they passed through many clothes, an attendant approached them.<br/>“Hi. Welcome to Macy's, how can I help you?”<br/>Zia put a hand on Carter's arm.<br/>"Hi. Me and my boyfriend want new clothes," said Zia, introducing Carter as her boyfriend.<br/>Carter felt happy by this.<br/>The attendant stared at him for a while, then said:<br/>"Well, I think we'll have what suits him." She stared at him for a while, and Carter knew she wanted something more than "to see clothes" with him. “Nice to meet you…” she then starts to guess her name.<br/>“Daniela.” The attendant said.<br/>“Daniela, right. Let’s go, Carter. Let's see what's in store for us?”<br/>Carter laughed.<br/>“Good pun”.<br/>Zia smiled as Daniela said:<br/>“Of course! Follow me.”<br/>The couple followed Daniela through the store.<br/>…<br/>While Zia tried on new clothes, Carter, with his own in a bag, next to two others that Zia had chosen before, stood looking around. The store didn't seem so crowded at the moment, just him and a few couples were around.<br/>Silence dominated the store. Only occasional music played from time to time. Short and momentary.<br/>Suddenly, Zia's voice came from inside the changing room.<br/>“Carter?”<br/>He got up and came over.<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Can you get a little closer?” she asked, with her arm outside, with a finger moving, telling him to come closer. “I need an opinion.”<br/>Carter looked around, seeing that the attendants were far away. Seeing no problem with that, he approached.<br/>When he said he was close, she opened the curtain, and he was surprised by what he saw.<br/>Zia was wearing only black lingerie. Her sensual body was almost naked, as in the time they had sex two nights ago. His cock started to harden at the sight.<br/>“What do you think?” she asked, and her voice was seductive and warm. “Am I still a sexy hottie for you?”<br/>Carter was going to say something, but he realized that one of the attendants was going to arrive.<br/>Zia was faster. She pulled him into the dressing room, then closed the door.<br/>Inside, he saw that her clothes were scattered, her purse on the hook, and when he saw her close the door, his eyes went to her ass.<br/>That huge ass of hers… So sensual and delicious.<br/>Soon, images of himself thrusting his dick in her ass returned to his mind. He was becoming hornier  now.<br/>Carter smiled when he saw her sensual body standing there, pointing her ass to him.<br/>“Hi? Are you there?” asked Daniela outside, suddenly.<br/>Carter was scared, but Zia seemingly wasn’t.<br/>"Yes," said Zia, normally.<br/>“Where's your boyfriend?”<br/>Carter watched Zia spoke:<br/>"He went to the bathroom," she said, then looked at him. "He is returning to me as fast as possible." She winked at him and shook her ass to him.<br/>Knowing what she wanted, and feeling his body compelling sex, Carter took off his gray shirt right there. His muscular sensual body appeared to her, making Zia smile with lust.<br/>“OK. So will you try these?” she passed a white lingerie through the door.<br/>- Yes! Thanks.” The moment she took it, Zia felt Carter hug her body. She liked to feel his hot body in that cold room. She smiled at that.<br/>"Call me if you need more," said Daniela.<br/>"Thank you," she said, the moment he started licking her neck, making her moan softly afterwards.<br/>Daniela then walked away. They heard her steps confirming that.<br/>Then, Carter took her face and kissed her with his tongue. The two moaned with the kiss.<br/>"You hungry horrie," groaned Carter, with her drool in his mouth. “Seducing me here…”<br/>“I needed…” she moaned back, feeling his hands on her breasts, over the black bra. “We don't have sex since your room ... I missed you after that long.”<br/>“It was two days ago.”<br/>“Doesn’t matter” she looked at him, with burning lust in her sight. “I need this now. Fuck me right here and now, hunk!”<br/>"You really love this, admit it," he said, licking his ear.<br/>"I do," she moaned, leaning against the door. “I love doing sexual things with you.”<br/>Smiling, Carter opened her bra, freeing her breasts from the black prison, and she threw it on the floor.<br/>The two kissed again. Now he was pressing her breasts harder, squeezing her nipples as they moaned nonstop.<br/>Liking it, she pulled away, took off her panties, and leaned against the mirror.<br/>"I want it right now," she moaned, shaking her ass at him. “Make me your whore again, sexy. Come on… before that attendant returns!”<br/>Carter was crazy about this. He really wanted sex with that hot girl, even in the store full of women, and someone could hear them if they moaned loudly.<br/>Loving a challenge, he unzipped his tight pants and pulled down his underwear. His huge erection jumped out, making Zia moan in anticipation.<br/>Smiling, she saw in the mirror her sexy, shirtless boyfriend hugging her naked body, licking her neck until she caught her chin, pulling her mouth to his, kissing her with her tongue again.<br/>As he broke the long wet kiss, with a bridge of saliva between his mouths, Carter groaned:<br/>“Be quiet” he started touching her vagina, making her moan. Not loud, but evident. “If they catch us, imagine the headline: interracial couple fuck in the dressing room. It would be a bitch of a mess, wouldn't it?”<br/>"A lot," she moaned, whispering, and she felt Carter touch his penis to her ass, making her smile. “It would be a fucking shit… Those girls would die with jealousy, wanting to fuck you…”<br/>“That's right” he ran his hands over her body, touching her breasts, belly and vagina. “Then be quiet, and come in quiet. Understood?”<br/>"Yes, sir," she moaned, smiling.<br/>"Good," he said, and entered without warning.<br/>Zia looked at herself in the mirror, eyes wide and mouth open, wanting to scream.<br/>But he stopped himself before she could do that, and put a hand to his mouth.<br/>With Carter's thrusting, Zia saw his pants going down to his heels with the fucking he was doing. Her clothes around, and herself being fucked by her sexy hunk.<br/>Looking in the mirror, seeing herself with a dirty face, with her boyfriend penetrating behind her nonstop, with his hands holding her waist, and the rhythm not stopping, it was too much for her. His energy it’s really intoxicating, like a really good sweet.<br/>Looking up, with her tongue out, she wanted to moan.<br/>But, Carter put a hand over her mouth again.<br/>"Zia, dear," he said. She liked to feel order in his voice. “Don’t scream.”<br/>As she removed her hand, she said, whispering:<br/>“I can't help it ... this is soooooo goooooooddd.”<br/>"You are a sexy girl," he groaned. “A sexy, beautiful girl that I love to fuck.”<br/>“I got wet when you talk like that ...”<br/>“And I enjoy it!” and penetrated harder. “A lot. Enjoy my dick, beautiful!”<br/>Zia liked that, and moaned as the boy kept getting in with more and more force.<br/>The sex continued well for them, who moaned with the physical pleasure of more public sex among them. Having sex in the changing room, one more on the list of places they've fucked.<br/>For now, just in his room ant that dressing room. All sexually good. And Zia planned to expand that list.<br/>She got hornier by just thinking of that.<br/>Now, in the dressing room, she wanted to leave a mark on that ... a hot, white mark on that hot vagina, and a lot on the floor.<br/>A proof that they fucked there. A nice hot proof.<br/>Carter took her breasts while getting more into it, and Zia, with her tongue out, took his face as she leaned against the wall, and kissed him with desire.<br/>They both moaned quietly as they kissed, with his penis penetrating her vagina over and over, her hands against the wall and his hands squeezing her breasts.<br/>Having sex there was wonderful. The sex lasted so long that Carter, feeling the pleasure coming, moaned:<br/>“I'll come, hottie!”<br/>"Inside," she moaned, licking her lips after kissing and drooling on his mouth. “I want it all, my fucking sensual sex master! Do you come in my vagina, boyfriend?”<br/>Carter smiled.<br/>“If my girlfriend wants…” and penetrated harder, letting go to finally enjoy everything Zia wanted.<br/>She liked it more and more, to the point of wanting to scratch the white wall she was touching.<br/>Then Livnho groaned:<br/>“Here, girlfriend!”<br/>And he enjoyed everything inside her. Zia looked up at the ceiling, feeling her body coming at the same time as him, feeling the hottie semen inside her vagina.<br/>Looking in the mirror, seeing that young man pumped up behind her, she couldn't resist, took his face and kissed him again, turning around and hugging his naked body.<br/>Carter did the same, groaning with the kiss, and when it was over, Zia said:<br/>“Get dressed and get out! - she approached his ear. “Because I want to come home and debut my new lingerie in bed, with my sexy savage male.”<br/>Carter, getting hard again, smiled in agreement and walked away.<br/>After getting dressed - with his erection in his tight pants, hidden by his shirt - he blinked and licked his lips at her, who was still naked, and slowly watched the space beyond the door, and left.<br/>After he left, Zia took the lingerie they took off, and put her bra and panties over her breasts and waist, looking at herself in the mirror.<br/>"I'm even hotter naked," she said, starting to get ready again.<br/>…<br/>Zia paid for everything in cash.<br/>When the purchase was made official, the clerk put the clothes in the bags, which Zia gave Carter to carry.<br/>There were five bags, but Carter took it very well.<br/>"Go ahead, I'll catch up," she said, and Carter, nodding, left the store.<br/>When the machine printed the receipt, the attendant said:<br/>“Boys are so helpful, aren't they?”<br/>Zia agreed.<br/>“With the right incentive, they do everything” winked at her, who laughed, and Zia left.<br/>Outside, the two of them left, with Zia putting an arm around his, his muscles stiff from straining.<br/>As she brought her mouth closer, she asked:<br/>“At home or in a motel?”<br/>Carter looked at her, smiling at the provocation, and said:<br/>“I want to wait until home, when your fire is unbearable, and my anaconda desiring your g-spot even more.”<br/>Zia smiled at that, and escorted her boyfriend out of the mall.<br/>…<br/>At the store, Daniela watched them both go, and went to another part of the mall, ignoring the calls from the other attendants.<br/>Hidden in a corridor, heading for an empty bathroom, she let her eyes shine in cat pupils, ending the mirage spell.<br/>Bastet appeared in her place, wearing his usual leopard print suit, smiling at what he saw in the store.<br/>The plan was just to say "hi" to the couple, saying that she could stay with them on the terrestrial plane, as Anubis could stay with them in Walt’s body.<br/>But she didn't count on finding Carter and Zia having sex inside the dressing room. And from what she heard, she knew they had a more intimate relationship than she thought.<br/>She smiled at that. Thinking about what Bastet was going to do with that information.<br/>Her cat's eyes sparkled with interest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Couple in the Living Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Couple in the Living Room<br/>(Tired and exhausted from facing so many demons, Sadie wants a lot of sex with Walt to relax, which he said he wanted too and, knowing that Nome would be empty that day, prepared a surprise for him, which resulted in sex in the living room, knowing that anyone could come and catch them, spicing up their relationship)<br/>…<br/>All demons in Ohio have been eliminated.<br/>Sadie was proud of that achievement.<br/>Since that morning she was asked by Carter to stop a wave of demon infestation in Ohio while Carter, Zia and others dealt with another infestation in Mississippi and Oklahoma.<br/>Apparently, Sadie and Walt were the first to return to the Brooklyn House. She shouted “HELLO”, which echoed throughout the entire place.<br/>She breathed, relaxed at the silence of the room, while Walt accompanied her.<br/>“Felling tired?”<br/>Sadie saw Walt standing next to her, smirking.<br/>Thanks to a random demon, Sadie was congratulated on the sight of Walt's muscular body without a shirt the whole battle. He was wearing only combat boots and black pants. His chest was full of neckales of magic, looking like a party DJ, just missing his sunglasses and cap and mastering the beat to be a real one.<br/>Sadie, on the other hand, was wearing blue jeans, a light white shirt - with a cut on her back, and she felt a wind through her back and belly - combat boots like him, and her staff was in her hand.<br/>She smiled at the sight of his sweaty body, moving fast with his breath trying to relax. That mess was resolved twenty minutes ago.<br/>"No." she replied. “I still have the energy to kill more hordes of demons. Where do we go now?”<br/>Walt smiled softly. Even tired, he still seemed more willing than she was.<br/>"I'm glad we're back," said Walt, smiling. “Are we alone here?”<br/>Sadie soon started walking.<br/>“Better be. I want silence now. Silence, long bath, and lots of Adelle songs all afternoon!”<br/>Walt followed as she spoke. The two saw the giant statue of Tooth staring at them, dominating the entire main space.<br/>"I prefer that shape to the baboon," said Walt, looking at the statue's ibis head.<br/>“Why?” asked Sadie, stopping when she noticed Walt standing there.<br/>“Nothing special. I just like that bird.”<br/>Sadie laughed a little.<br/>“You’re tired! Speaking nonsense! Go to sleep!”<br/>"I'll try," he promised, smiling. “And I want to wear an non destroyed outfit again.”<br/>“Why?” Sadie stared at his chest for longer. “This view is great!”<br/>Walt laughed, and put his strings back, exposing his chest more to her.<br/>“Great?”<br/>Sadie got horny watching this.<br/>“Very much!”<br/>Walt winked at her, and Sadie liked that part. He felt his body energize with that.<br/>Her arousal soon started to increase as she remembered that night last week.<br/>She and Walt had sex in her room. It was tasty and intense. Sadie already knew a little about sex, but his skill was interesting. She didn't seem shy, so she thought he wasn't a virgin even before he had sex with her.<br/>As they entered the living room - strange because it was so empty - Sadie soon stopped.<br/>Walt, who passed her, noticed that she stopped and turned to her.<br/>“Some problem?”<br/>Sadie was in the mood to have sex now. She wanted to relax with sex now.<br/>First he thought about doing it in the bedroom. But for some reason, she felt motivated to feel more daring now.<br/>She was tired and sweaty, just like her boyfriend, and she really wanted to relax now.<br/>"None," she said, smiling seductively, approaching him. “And you’re right.”<br/>“About what?”<br/>“Your shirt ... it's really hot here.”<br/>That's not what he said, but he realized that Sadie was getting horny now. He saw her tossing her staff away and taking off her nearly destroyed shirt - a demon had ripped her lower back to the bra line - exposing her red bra, slim waist and incredible covered breasts.<br/>She threw it on the floor, and touched her hands to his chest.<br/>“What do you think about fucking here?” She pointed to the whole room, arms at her sides. “It would be too fucking good.”<br/>Walt felt the lust building up, his mind darkening with desire.<br/>“In this… room… here?!”<br/>Sadie nodded, smiling mischievously.<br/>He felt able to fuck there, in front of everyone - who arrived there - in the middle of the room. Just to satisfy his sexy blonde girlfriend.<br/>She smiled, wanting him to agree, as she ran her hands over his sweaty chest. He was tickled by that.<br/>His common sense said: no!<br/>But when Sadie took her face and kissed it, common sense said nothing more.<br/>Moans and sucking sounds were emitted from them, which clung as their tongues curled into the kiss, the two moaning with lust growing more and more.<br/>Walt just kissed her hard, grabbing Sadie's sensual body close to his, wanting to touch everything she had.<br/>When she stopped kissing him, Walt grabbed her breasts, playing with them while Sadie moaned, looking up at the ceiling, surprised by his boldness.<br/>Walt's fingers went under the bras, and Walt found her nipples hard, and squeezed as he started to lick her neck.<br/>Sadie felt this horny. Her vagina started to wet more and more, feeling his tongue running down her neck. She moaned like someone who wants sex.<br/>And she wants, and a lot.<br/>Seeing his strings behind his back, Sadie took the golden chains and took them off. Walt stopped licking her neck and started taking off her strings, throwing everyone on the floor.<br/>Soon, a golden mess formed on the floor.<br/>Meanwhile, Sadie took off her bra, exposing her breasts to him, and tossed the bra over the strings.<br/>Walt did not hide his joy at seeing her big tits again.<br/>With his bare torso, Walt hugged and kissed Sadie on the mouth, his hands on her breasts, squeezing hard.<br/>Sadie moaned about it. She really wanted more sex with Walt.<br/>“Walt…” Sadie moaned as Walt licked her neck, going to her breasts, and started to suck both of them, one at a time.<br/>Sadie groaned at that. She scratched his head, feeling his tongue on her nipples, then Walt started to bite. Sadie bit her lip with that.<br/>Walt could even be a skilled pervert when he wanted to.<br/>Sadie, wanting more with him, started to duck. Walt left, feeling her tongue across his chest, nipples, six-packs, until he reached his pants.<br/>“Do you want me to suck you?” she asked, playing with his pants.<br/>"I do," he groaned, smiling. “I want my hot blonde sucking my thick cock.”<br/>“And I want you to want more” she opened the button and zipper of the pants, opening it slowly, seeing his black underwear, with a huge volume pulsing inside.<br/>"With you, I always want more," groaned Walt.<br/>Sadie took his erection, shaking with desire for sex, and she smiled at that.<br/>Since her room, she always dreamed of his hard erection, which now pulsed in her hand.<br/>Smiling, and looking down at Walt, Sadie slowly licked his hard cock, making Walt chuckle.<br/>Soon, Walt moaned more when Sadie started to deepen his blowjob.<br/>She really wanted that.<br/>"Come on, big guy," she moaned, licking the head of his dick. “Prove me that you're enjoying it.”<br/>And she sucked again.<br/>Walt, smiling, took her head and started to speed up the blowjob.<br/>Sadie groaned at that, but not in protest, but in joy. He was doing what she wanted.<br/>Sadie scratched his back as she sucked on his dick, staring at him from below, seeing his perverted smiling face. He moaned without fear, and she much less, loving that side of him.<br/>She loved to see him like that, all crazy about her.<br/>A side that showed only to her.<br/>Sadie was still sucking like crazy. She moaned and enjoyed it with such lust that she rolled her eyes.<br/>“Hottie, I'll come!” groaned Walt, enjoying it.<br/>Sadie moaned, and Walt took it as yes.<br/>After a few more sucks, Walt came inside Sadie's mouth, which he liked so much that she moaned loudly when his hot semen penetrated her mouth.<br/>She sucked everything up in a hurry, wanting to suck everything his cock released.<br/>When it was over, she licked her lips, and showed her tongue to Walt.<br/>Sadie really sucked it up. Walt was impressed by this.<br/>Sadie, wanting more, got up and hugged Walt for a wet kiss. They both moaned in pleasure as they ran their hands over their bodies. Sadie smiled when she felt Walt's hands on her pants, wanting to open and bend, reveal her pussy to him.<br/>When he did, Sadie pulled away from him, and took off her own pants in front of him.<br/>“Get naked! Now!” she said.<br/>Walt saw his horny girlfriend take off her boots and pants, along with her panties, being completely naked in front of him. Walt imitated his girlfriend, taking everything out and playing around the room.<br/>Now, with both naked, Sadie jumped up to him, kissing him intensely.<br/>She rubbed her hands and scratched his back as he patted her hot ass. The two moaned with pleasure, with their tongues producing saliva, which seeped through their lips as their hands explored their bodies.<br/>"I want sex lying down," Walt said, with authoritative surprise. Sadie looked at him in surprise.<br/>“What?”<br/>"I want to see a hot blonde model jumping on me," he said, moving away from her and lying on the floor, stroking his penis. “Or do you want to go to your room?”<br/>Sadie, seeing her boyfriend demanding a sexual act from her, drove her crazy. She never saw Walt like that, and smiled when she saw that he was in charge.<br/>Wanting to satisfy her boyfriend, Sadie bent down to him, who took her face and kissed her while Sadie positioned her vagina over his penis.<br/>Soon, Sadie pushed Walt to the floor by the chest, and took his erection.<br/>“Scream with pleasure.”<br/>“With you, very easy.”<br/>Smiling, Sadie sat on his cock, she liked to feel his hard member widening her vagina again.<br/>Determined, Sadie started jumping on him, having sex like in her room.<br/>Walt moaned loudly with pleasure, with Sadie being unobtrusive as well. Bodily lust spoke louder than common sense. She didn't even care if someone walked in there and caught them fucking in the middle of the room, she just wanted more and more pleasure from that muscled up basketball player.<br/>So, she kept jumping, her breasts swayed with lust, her tongue was out of her mouth, enjoying sexual pleasure. The window showed the city shining with the sun, and moaned loudly over and over with the shagging.<br/>Walt, from the floor, saw Sadie jumping alone, seeing that hot, slutty model fucking his dick, with her hands on his chest, moaning nonstop like him, who liked to see her breasts swaying nonstop.<br/>Tarado, he lifted his back off the floor and started sucking on her breasts. One at a time.<br/>Sadie liked that and hugged Walt, jumping up and down. Walt soon moved his waist, climbing at the same speed as he.<br/>The two had no brakes or modesty now.<br/>Only sex mattered to them.<br/>And seeing each other's horny eyes, they kissed instantly.<br/>The sex remained good, and it got even better when Sadie pushed Walt to the floor, and continued kissing while moving her vagina nonstop.<br/>Walt grabbed her ass while Sadie kissed him, enjoying his boldness. Then she lifted her head, placing her breasts in his face. Walt didn't even wait, he started licking her breasts like ice cream.<br/>Sadie, moaning incessantly, watched the doors, one by one.<br/>Closed. Without anyone. Sadie moaned more and more.<br/>Thus, she stood with her torso erect, taking his wrists, and placed it on top of her breasts.<br/>"Tighten until I come," she said.<br/>"I'm almost there, too," Walt admitted.<br/>“Then tell me! I want to come at the same time as you!”<br/>“I wish yours is mine too, blonde bitch!”<br/>"My obsidian god of the dead," she moaned, enjoying it.<br/>“My sexy magic goddess.”<br/>The two continued to fuck, feeling their climax getting closer and closer.<br/>Sadie wanted this. Walt wanted that. They both felt in the mood for this.<br/>Sounds of sex was echoing throughout the room. The world seemed distant now. It was like entering the Duat just to fuck.<br/>“Ready!” Sadie moaned<br/>“Give me everything!” groaned Walt.<br/>And then, the climax happened.<br/>The two came at the same time. They both moaned loudly, satisfied, as they felt their bodies release fluids of pleasure, which began to trickle down Walt's waist, dripping slowly on the floor.<br/>Sadie got off of Walt, and lay down beside him on the floor.<br/>Lying down, Sadie and Walt stared at the high ceiling, feeling their bodies relaxing from the sex they had.<br/>The two were smiling at each other, explicit lust on their faces.<br/>"That was fucking awesome," Sadie said, smiling.<br/>“Fucking on the floor of the Nome ... where everyone goes ...”<br/>“Was very good. I don't know what gave me, but I liked it.”<br/>“Me too” His eyes flashed black. “So do we.”<br/>Sadie smiled when she saw Anubis there.<br/>"We are so carried away ... I was mean," Sadie said, touching his chest slowly. “What do you think of punishing me at bedtime. You hitting my ass… and fucking me hard.” She winked at him.<br/>Walt smiled.<br/>“Wait then, my sexy blonde girl.”<br/>"My double boyfriend," she moaned, feeling the lust waking up again.<br/>But, before kissing, they overheard a close conversation.<br/>Carter and Zia's voices, getting closer and closer.<br/>…<br/>When Carter walked inside, talking to Zia about the mission, clearly exhausted, he stopped when he saw Sadie and Walt standing there, completely tired. Sadie was smiling at him.<br/>"Hi, brother," she said, smiling. “What a day, huh!”<br/>"Hi, Sadie," said Carter. “A tough day. How was it in Ohio?”<br/>"Well," said Sadie. “It was easy to defeat all those demons.”<br/>"It was complicated," said Walt. “But they got worser than us.”<br/>Carter looked Sadie upside down and nodded.<br/>“Great. Well, the same thing happened to me and Zia back in Ohio. It was a tough and arduous battle, but we did it.”<br/>“Those demons will think twice before creating a nest there again!” said Zia, smiling.<br/>Tough and tough, Sadie thought, smiling as she remembered the sex she and Walt had in that room.<br/>Looking at Walt, he realized what she was thinking.<br/>He nodded at her, and winked at her. Sadie then did something Walt didn't expect.<br/>"I'm going to take a shower," she said. “I'm all dirty with demon dust.”<br/>"At will," said Carter. “I really need to relax.”<br/>"Me too," said Zia. “Come on, Carter?”<br/>“Let's go, dear.”<br/>When the two disappeared into the halls, Sadie and Walt looked at each other, and breathed a sigh of relief.<br/>When the two heard Carter and Zia coming, Sadie and Walt ran to get dressed quickly.<br/>It took a minute, but the rush was worth it.<br/>Neither of them noticed that they had sex there, and Walt even wiped their semen with his pants.<br/>Now, with Walt looking at her, and Sadie noticing the hard erection in his pants, she smiled slightly.<br/>"I think I need a bath too," said Walt. “Do you want it?”<br/>Sadie looked at him more, and took his wrist.<br/>"I want to be cleaned for you," she said. “To get dirty again, and take a shower again.”<br/>Walt understood, and let himself be pulled by Sadie.<br/>That afternoon was fucking awesome.<br/>And she wanted more. Really soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In Philip's Pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: In Philip's Pool<br/>(Zia, wanting to be more daring with Carter, decided to convince Philip, the albino crocodile, to let Carter and herself have sex in his pool, with Carter enjoying the idea to the point of making her moan madly)<br/>…<br/>Zia woke up with Carter at the next morning.<br/>The sex between them was crazy and impressive last night. Zia felt that he was getting better with each sex.<br/>Since the fitting room last week, Carter had been calling Zia to his room more and more, with the two of them fucking madly in his bed at each chance.<br/>Just yesterday the two of them had sex three times in that bed, because yesterday of yesterday the two eliminated a group of demons almost attacking a city of Washington. It was a messy battle, all day long, and the next morning, Zia went to the Twenty-First Nome to see Carter, who received her wanting sex in his room.<br/>And they did it in the morning, afternoon and night, ending with the two of them sleeping in his bed, messy and happy.<br/>Now, early in the morning, Zia watched Carter sleeping next to her. The morning Ra (sun) started bright that day.<br/>They were both naked on the bed, their clothes were scattered on the bedroom floor, and she saw her bra hanging from Khufu's hanging tire.<br/>How did it get there? Zia didn't know. Yesterday was maddening with lust and love for each other.<br/>She only knew that as she saw Carter naked there, lying down, with the blanket barely covering his torso and legs, showing his fit body, and Zia, with her breasts hardening, the cover covering only her legs, smiled as she stared at the Carter's erection.<br/>Hard and big. A good volume moving inside the blanket.<br/>And when she took off his cover, his cock pointed at the ceiling, erect and manly.<br/>Zia smiled at that.<br/>And so, she started giving him a blowjob.<br/>Carter woke up slowly, and smiled when he saw his girlfriend giving him a blowjob.<br/>"Good morning, love," groaned Carter.<br/>"Good morning, Pharaoh," she moaned, smiling. “Having breakfast now.”<br/>“At will” he put his arms behind his head. “Take your time.”<br/>“Thank you very much, Pharaoh” and returned to her blowjob.<br/>Carter moaned with joy, feeling his horny girlfriend sucking his dick, how he liked to do more and more every time with him.<br/>Now, it was a good way to start a new day.<br/>…<br/>After the blowjob, breakfast, and an alarm about an invasion of demons in Brooklyn (few, but still a little difficult to defeat through the rooftops), but they succeeded, Zia wanted more time with Carter.<br/>That morning was crazy. But they managed to get this over with until eleven in the morning.<br/>Now, Zia was in the living room of the Twenty-First Nome, becoming empty with insiders going on various activities during the day.<br/>School for some, killing demons around the world for others.<br/>Zia didn't know much, she just knew that soon the Nome would be empty all day long.<br/>And so she could make a fantasy she always wanted to make with Carter, and she saw Phillip's pool beyond the door, on the big porch, the city in full view beyond, and herself wetting with anticipation.<br/>She wanted sex in that pool.<br/>Zia, wearing only a bathrobe after taking a shower in her own room (Carter made that for her when she passed the time there, how sweet, she thoutht), stared at the albino crocodile in the water, playing happy as it saw her walking closer, and remembered the conversation she had with him after killing the demons, before she changed.<br/>As soon as she walked outside, she approached the pool.<br/>Philip came out of the water and looked at her.<br/>"Hi, my shiny crocodile," she said, patting his head like a dog (a scaly, white, giant dog). Philip did look like a dog, with it’s tongue out, tail spinning. He liked that very much.<br/>“Good boy…” she gave him more affection. “Look, the favor I’ve asked you. Can you do it for me now?”<br/>Philip seemed to agree.<br/>“Can you clear the pool for me and my boyfriend?”<br/>Zia explained everything to Philip, who readily understood. It was incredible how sabhit statues seemed to understand everything around them.<br/>Magic was really impressive.<br/>“Good boy” she then did the spell, and the giant crocodile became a small white statue in her hand.<br/>Zia smiled at that.<br/>"Just for an afternoon, friend," she said.<br/>She then took off her robe, revealing her sensual body wearing only a black bikini and white panties. She threw the robe on the floor and put Philip on top, so she jumped into the water, diving to relax.<br/>Now, Zia just needed to wait for Carter to arrive.<br/>…<br/>Carter entered the Twenty-First Nome, seeing everything completely empty.<br/>He smiled at that. Everything was quiet. Anyway, he could relax a little.<br/>Maybe with Zia, Carter thought, stiffening as he remembered sex with her that morning. How did I get such a beautiful and hot girlfriend?<br/>To this day, that was a mystery that he enjoyed living.<br/>As he passed by the living room, with Philip's pool in sight, a sensual voice called out to him:<br/>“Caaaarrrttteeeerrrr!”<br/>It was Zia's voice.<br/>Turning and heading for the pool, Carter saw one of the best visions of his life inside the water.<br/>He saw Zia, in a bikini and bra, showing her sexy body to him, smiling like a magazine model in the water.<br/>Damn, what a hot model, Carter thought, enjoying seeing Zia like that.<br/>"Wow ..." said Carter, impressed. “How did an Egyptian goddess end up in my pool?”<br/>Zia laughed at that.<br/>“Come in ... the water is delicious ... better than the desert, don't you think?”<br/>Carter felt his lust for his girlfriend growing more and more. The Nome was empty, Zia was half naked, and ...<br/>“Where's Philip?” he asked, noticing now the giant croc missing.<br/>Zia pointed to a bathrobe lying on the edge, next to a few beach chairs - it was nice to sunbathe there sometimes - and on top was an albino crocodile mini-statue.<br/>“He is…?”<br/>“Philip? Yes. He let us use the pool ...” she untied her bra and threw it in the water, floating slowly. Her breasts were incredible wet, with the sun (or Ra, for Carter it was the same) shining on them, as if they were two spheres of art. “Any way we want ... come on, love. Come and mark this pool with sex, like in your bed… and in the mall dressing room… Come here… Make me yours again…”<br/>Carter was losing more and more control now, seeing his sexy girlfriend there, asking for sex while palpating her own breasts, and one hand stroked her body down to her panties, where they started to loosen.<br/>Soon, her panties floated to the water's surface, leaving Zia entirely naked in the water.<br/>Without resisting any more, Carter took off his shirt, exposing his defined body to her. She really love seeing him like that all the time. Killing demons was really a marathon mixed with gym for him, he had more physical muscles now, something that Zia drooled just seeing again.<br/>Carter took off his pants, sneakers, underwear and socks, getting completely naked, and he jumped in the water, swimming up to Zia, kissing her willingly with passion again.<br/>The two were not discreet now. They moaned and sucked each other's saliva in the kiss, his hands on her breasts, her hand squeezing his erection as they floated in the water.<br/>“To the edge! Now!” Said Carter, approaching the steps.<br/>Zia liked to see Carter in charge, demanding, it gave a new hot sensation to their soon-to-be-fuck.<br/>Zia obeyed, and stayed close to the edge.<br/>"You can moan, hottie," Carter said, looser than before, standing behind her. “We are blocked from the rest of the city.”<br/>“What if there's someone here?” Zia asked, feeling Carter's strong hands on her hips. She moaned at the touch.<br/>“They will see me fucking a sensual Egyptian model in this pool” said Carter, smiling, and kissed her again.<br/>Zia loved to realize that Carter, horny with her, was less concerned with discretion, being more hornier and looser, and she loved it a lot.<br/>He could be the new Pharaoh, but that didn't stop him from being her boyfriend with sexual hunger for her, fucking her whenever she wanted.<br/>When the kiss ended, Zia groaned.<br/>“Give me everything, my Sexy Pharaoh.”<br/>Carter smiled, and massaged her vagina with one hand.<br/>“Repeat it…” Carter said, in her ear, his fingers inside her vagina. “Now, my sexy model, say t again!”<br/>Zia groaned, enjoying it.<br/>“Put ... your big hard dick ... like a black thick pole ... in my wet pussy ... you fucking hot Pharaoh… My Ebony Pharaoh!”<br/>“My sensual sexy model ...” groaned Carter, provoking touching the head of his cock in the vagina. Zia liked that. “My beautiful goddess… You like a black pole in your pursuit, don't you?”<br/>"I like everything about you," said Zia, looking at him. “In and out of me… again and again...”<br/>At that moment, Carter penetrated everything inside her. Zia looked up, at the blue sky, enjoying it, moaning loud with lust.<br/>Carter started the slow pace, smiling as he watched her girlfriend's hot body, her hair up to her shoulders, her sexy back, her hot ass, the vagina swallowing his cock over and over. He groaned when he started to go faster.<br/>“Hmmm ... improving a lot, huh” groaned Zia.<br/>Carter licked her ear. Zia moaned at that.<br/>"I always improv myself with you," groaned Carter, squeezing her breasts slowly.<br/>Sensing Zia enjoying it by her sexy body, Carter smiled. He was learning well how to feel her body. Her sexy model porn actress body.<br/>"I can feel it," she moaned. “Make me feel more ... end my pussy! Rip me in two!”<br/>“With pleasure, delicious.”<br/>And it started to get faster. Their bodies started to burn with lust, even inside the water. Zia can perform fire magic, and Carter started to realize some steam around them, her body being hotter now.<br/>“This is hot” he licked her neck. “Literally”.<br/>“Can’t help it” she moaned. “I’m… being loose now...” Zia started to moan louder, but stopped herself to scream furgther. Carter smiled at her, seeing her trying to control her own wild lust.<br/>“Let it go ... I want to hear you moan my name again.”<br/>Slowly, she opened her mouth, doing a ahegao face.<br/>“Hmmmm ... Carter ... deeper” she moaned, smiling as she released herself.<br/>Carter got in faster and faster, and Zia soon touched the edge, her grip on the huge stones tightly, feeling her boyfriend penetrating her vagina deep.<br/>“YEAH! That! My BIG Pharaoh! Go! Deeper!”<br/>“Fucking model!” groaned Carter. Zia loved to hear him curse. “Fucking sexual freak ... fucking in my pool ...”<br/>“Our pool ...”<br/>“Right ... fucking this hot ass ... where everyone can see us...!”<br/>Looking around, Zia saw no one. The city was still behind them, the Nome was still empty, Carter was still behind her, and she received a underwear in the face.<br/>Carter's underwear.<br/>It was sweaty, with some fresh semen (the hunk masturbated, for sure), and Zia sniffed with energy.<br/>“Hmmmmm…” she moaned. “Delicious!”<br/>Carter smiled.<br/>“That's how you leave me, sexy.”<br/>Zia sniffed, still feeling the penetrations, scratching the floor by the pool, enjoying it more and more.<br/>Soon, she took his face and kissed him hard. Carter began to squeeze her breasts, hard with lust, feeling Zia's tongue dominate her entire mouth, hearing that sensual model moan over and over.<br/>Carter soon started to squeeze her nipples, squeezing with his fingers as she moaned about it, without stopping to kiss him.<br/>"Naughty," she moaned, feeling her hard nipples being crushed by Carter's strong hands.”My nipples ...”<br/>“Hard and good, delicious.” groaned Carter. “Your tongue is so addictive ...”<br/>“Fuck me more ...” she started, taking his chin and licking her ear. “And finish the job in bed.”<br/>Carter smiled.<br/>“Do you want sex with your Pharaoh in bed?”<br/>"I want to jump on you," she moaned. “I want to feel your ebony pole burrowing into me ... I want to feel horny and crazy where ... no one can hear us.”<br/>That was the best encouragement he received, and he stopped squeezing her breasts to squeeze her waist, and hit her in the ass.<br/>Zia groaned at that, even bit her lip.<br/>"Get ready to scream with lust," groaned Carter.<br/>"Tell me," she said, with her tongue out.<br/>Carter then started to penetrate hard, moving his waist faster, making Zia like it more and more.<br/>His underwear fell into the water, floating near her panties, and Carter took it. Zia soon saw him smell her panties on his face, smiling as he pressed her white panties against his face.<br/>Zia smiled at that, and let herself groan more and more.<br/>Carter liked that so much that he moaned louder than she did. Zia liked to hear that, and let herself go further.<br/>Carter soon squeezed her waist again, still penetrating hard. The panties slipped off his face, with him addicted to her body than anything else.<br/>Discretion fucked with him fucking her.<br/>Zia liked that, with both hands on the edge, supporting herself while receiving the hard cock inside her.<br/>He didn't lose movement or desire, and it made her more and more crazy about him.<br/>He managed to be better than the others before him ... the thought was so good that she stuck out her tongue.<br/>Carter saw this, and liked it very much.<br/>"I want to come," she moaned.<br/>Carter, taking her breasts.<br/>“Want to get Philip's water dirty?” He pointed to the "mini-Philip" on top of her robe. “Or do you want to finish this in bed? Getting my bed dirty with lust juices again…”<br/>With a dirty mind of sexual energy, Zia licked his face, and said:<br/>“See you in bed.”<br/>When Carter stopped penetrating her, Zia got out of the water, and ran through the naked, wet Nome, going to his room.<br/>Carter, naked, took his clothes and Zia's robe, so he threw Philip into the water.<br/>The mini-crocodile became the usual huge albino crocodile.<br/>Carter gave him the thumb and ran after his girlfriend, naked and wet, through the Nome.<br/>Philip, seeing the bikini, bra and underwear in the water, ate all three, one at a time, and sank into the pool again.<br/>…<br/>Zia was crazier with lust now.<br/>In Carter's room, Zia was jumping on Carter on his bed, both still wet from the pool water, but not caring a fuck about it.<br/>The two were looking at each other's faces, explicitly horny, moaning loudly with each fuck.<br/>“Yes, Carter, go! Rock my pussy! Tasty! At my core! MORE! THAT! GO!!! MY EBONY PHARAOH!”<br/>Carter felt her hands on his body, and pressed his hands to her breasts more tightly. Zia was enjoying this, making an "ahegao" face while screwing him. Carter really felt horny at her face like that.<br/>“You fucking sexy model! Zia, you hot cock-eater! Your big tits… so good… THAT! JUMP IN MY DICK! THAT! DELICIOUS! MY SEXY GODDESS!”<br/>The two continued to have sex like this, jumping with desire. The crackles were echoing around the place, but it didn't matter.<br/>They were isolated, free to fuck as they please.<br/>Without taking any more, Zia bent down, now with Carter penetrating, while kissing him with desire.<br/>Carter felt her pussy, tight and wet, wanting to moan badly.<br/>They had been fucking for ten minutes until now, and I had had enough.<br/>“Have some milk ... delicious!” groaned Carter.<br/>And he came inside her.<br/>Zia lifted her torso, surprised by the jet, enjoying it so much that she scratched his chest. Carter was surprised by this, smiling.<br/>“Naughty!” he groaned.<br/>"Sexy Pharaoh," she moaned. “Sometimes I lose control.”<br/>“That's why I love to fuck you.”<br/>Zia, lying on top of him, feeling hot semen dripping from her vagina, dripping onto his bed.<br/>The two just breathed, enjoying the feeling.<br/>“Want another fuck?” asked Carter.<br/>Zia looked him in the eye and said:<br/>“That's why I love to fuck you.”<br/>And kissed him with energy.<br/>…<br/>Bastet liked what she caught, and was happy for Carter.<br/>Finally he was growing up. Not just with a girlfriend, but fucking her like a real man now.<br/>In the pool, in the room, in that mall dressing room.<br/>As Bastet watched the two of them warm up for more sex now, on Carter's bedroom balcony, watching the two of them kiss on the bed, Bastet began to see Carter in another way now.<br/>A better way. More… adult…<br/>Bastet started to smile at that, watching Carter moan with Zia giving him a blowjob, licking his own mouth as she sucked him again, sucking that huge dick … Carter’s dick… Bastet liked to see that.<br/>Bastet looked at Carter, naked and horny and felt her pussy wet, the way she hadn't for centuries.<br/>Lust.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. On the Roof of the Nome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: On the Roof of the Nome<br/>(Sadie, desiring Walt more and more, lured him to the Nome rooftop, with Brooklyn all around them, with the intent of fucking Walt there, making Sadie's new fetish wish come true)<br/>…<br/>Sadie kept looking at Walt.<br/>During breakfast, Sadie watched Walt sip coffee quietly away from her.<br/>His clothes were better today by Sadie’s oppinion. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, tight, showing his muscles in more detail (naughty, seducing me even that day, Sadie thought, liking it), black pants, black sneakers and his string of amulets was golden and shiny with the light of the sun.<br/>Sadie knew that Walt was wanting something. The clothes were obvious for that.<br/>And, knowing that the Nome would be empty all day, dealing with more demons through the world, and Carter would go on a mission that day with Zia, it would mean secret time with Walt at the empry Nome.<br/>And when Walt looked at her, Sadie winked seductively at him, and took a piece of her sandwich, and bit it slowly, to her mouth, biting it slowly.<br/>Now, she was thinking about Walt's cock in her mouth, and seeing that he understood, he winked at her and licked his lips.<br/>This left Sadie with a wet pussy. Walt got up and left the table, following some magicians to their mission.<br/>And now, hottie, she thought, smiling as she thought about where she could fuck Walt Stone that day long.<br/>She thought of her bedroom - where they had sex for the first time, and some others times through the week - or on the floor of the room, as days passed.<br/>No, she thought, smiling. I want somewhere else, more… she looked up, and decided.<br/>It will be up there.<br/>At the Nome roof.<br/>After the mission, it will be fucking delicious.<br/>…<br/>Walt headed for the ceiling, with the paper Sadie left in his room.<br/>After the mission, Sadie and Walt separated, relaxing alone in the empty Nome, and when Walt entered in his room after going to a bathroom, he realized that Sadie passed there, and left a note.<br/>Sexy (that meant sex, Walt learned that for the week), meet me on the roof. I want your Stone to come in and see the whole city. With love and lust: Sadie.<br/>The message was clear. She wanted another bold sex with him, now on the roof.<br/>Walt smiled at that. He felt his cock go up with that. His sexy girlfriend was mad with lust now, and he loved her like that.<br/>Anubis, inside his head (they were both now), agreed with that. Walt nodded slowly.<br/>“Oh, Sadie ... let's fuck you right now.”<br/>So he left his room and went to the roof, which was almost at the door now.<br/>And with a strong push, he opened the roof door.<br/>Everything there remained the same (well, almost the same). Freak, the winged griffin that helped the Nome with various missions, was not there. Walt soon remembered that he was being used on a mission right now.<br/>And in the middle of the roof, overlooking Brooklin, was Sadie Kane, as Walt wanted.<br/>She was in black lingerie, a bikini covering her wonderful breasts, thin panties, revealing her sexy ass, sensual belly, shapely legs, and blond hair waving in the wind. Her pants and shirt were on the floor, with her staff holding everything to not fly away.<br/>It was windy there, but that doesn’t matter, and yes the sex the two will do now.<br/>Sadie turned around, hiding her hot ass from view, but showing her breasts inside her bra fully to him.<br/>"Hi, hot guy," said Sadie, unconcerned. After all, they were alone in that Nome. Blocked from view around them with magic from mortal, so invisible to the whole city.<br/>"Naughty blonde," Walt said, closing the door behind him. Sadie moved a finger and the door was gone, sealing the two there.<br/>"No interruptions," she said, walking slowly towards him. “And you, no shirt.”<br/>Walt, enjoying this very much, took off his own shirt, and tossed Sadie's staff. The holes - huge - fit properly.<br/>Sadie, drooling when she saw her shirtless boyfriend again, showing off that muscular body that she loved to see, touch, and scratch, came closer, and grabbed her face slowly.<br/>So, the two kissed madly.<br/>Discretion was banned to Duat, the two of them loosened up like in her bed that morning, when she woke him up with blowjob and sex against the wall - Walt was really excited at that time, and Sadie moaned loving it - the two of them moaned like crazy, and her hands started to explore his bare back, and Walt tried to squeeze her breasts under her bra.<br/>Sadie smiled at that.<br/>Pushing him slowly, Sadie took off her bra, freeing her breasts at the sight of him.<br/>Walt liked it, and loved it more when she said:<br/>“Get naked! I want my naked basketball player to fuck me!”<br/>Sadie took off her panties, throwing them both on the staff. The two pieces fell perfectly around the staff.<br/>Walt, more and more horny, took off his pants, underwear and sneakers, getting naked in front of his girlfriend, and threw on the staff.<br/>For some strange thing, the clothes were perfectly right, getting along with her clothes.<br/>“How I did this?”<br/>"Magic," said Sadie, hugging her naked boyfriend. “And I want you to do magic with me.”<br/>"With pleasure, hottie" he groaned, kissing her.<br/>Walt felt his hard cock being squeezed by Sadie. It proves that they were going to stay there for a while.<br/>“You want to fuck me, huh?” she asked, noticing. “Your dick says yes.”<br/>"I do," he said, enjoying it. She enjoyed seeing his body burning with again. “I want my girlfriend's hot moaning echoing everywhere again.”<br/>Sadie smiled with the kiss, enjoying his teasing.<br/>"So come on, make me moan," Sadie said, before running from him.<br/>The two began to stagger over the roof. The whole city seemed distant from them - by magic, it was literal - without hiding the moans of pleasure from their kiss. Walt patted her ass and Sadie ran her fingers over his head, scratching it hard.<br/>Staggering to the middle of the roof, Walt stopped kissing her and lay down on the floor. Sadie watched her strong boyfriend lying there, his hard erection pointing at her.<br/>"More sex on the floor," he said, smiling. “I want your sexy body jumping on me again.”<br/>Sadie, breathing from the kiss, obeyed and bent down, this time facing Walt, watching his muscular body again before her.<br/>The sight was driving her crazy. Even with the city wind, Sadie still felt hot.<br/>“Deal, my sexy hunk” she said.<br/>She then sat on Walt, and introduced his penis inside her vagina again, and started to jump.<br/>Walt groaned at the feel of her wet cave surrounding his cock. He was watching her huge breasts bounce with pleasure before him, her loose hair flying behind her and her delicious voice moaning:<br/>“FUCK! MY VAGINA! Sexy fucking HUNK! That! Get more! Go! DEEPER”<br/>"You fucking hot SEXY BLONDE," groaned Walt, who started to feel her breasts. “You crazy delight! That! It involves me! Take me! Your breasts are delicious! TAKE MY HARD COCK!”<br/>“Your dick makes me crazy more and more!”<br/>Sadie kept jumping, smiling when she felt his strong hands clutching her breasts. Their bodies slapped each other, enjoying their pace nonstop.<br/>She ran her hands over his pumped body. Feeling his muscles strong and hard with her hands. He really was a fucking good athlete. And she was lucky to be able to fuck him whenever they wanted.<br/>It was dangerous to fuck up there, in the sight of any magician who could get there on the portal by Freak's boat, and it drove them crazy even more.<br/>Both were incorrigible sexual freaks, and that was their greatest delight. The best part of their relationship.<br/>She kept jumping on top of him, enjoying the feel of his cock punching her vagina inside, deeper and deeper, until it reached her ovary. It made her look up, at the blue afternoon sky, her tongue out, moaning without fear.<br/>“Yes, Walt, go! Bottom! Tasty! MY BASKETBALL PLAYER! CLICK MORE! BOTTOM! MORE! THAT! GO!!! Sexy FUCK !!!”<br/>Walt felt her hands on his body, and pressed his hands to her breasts more tightly.<br/>“Your hot blonde model! My hot magic goddess! Your body… so tasty… THAT! JUMP IN MY DICK! THAT! HOT GODDESS! BEAUTIFUL BLONDE FUCK !!!”<br/>The two continued to have sex like this, regardless of descriptions or secrets. They were alone to be tared as they were. Sadie watched Walt like that, and scratched his hard chest.<br/>Walt smiled at that, enjoying it very much.<br/>After jumping more, Sadie felt her climax coming.<br/>“I'll come, Sexy!”<br/>"Me too, porn actress," he said, standing up and kissing her.<br/>The two were kissing, with Sadie still jumping. The two embraced. Walt felt her big tits against his chest, her nipples together in pairs, while Sadie felt her ass being squeezed by him. Their tongues intertwined, saliva dripping.<br/>Sex was just loose wild lust.<br/>Suddenly, they came at the same time.<br/>Their bodies enjoyed the pleasure so much that its fluids dripped past her vagina. Fresh semen spilled onto the floor, forming a remarkable puddle there.<br/>Sadie released his penis, still leaking semen, and put his mouth there, cleaning up semen everywhere.<br/>Walt lay down, feeling her tongue cleaning his cock completely. Walt groaned and looked up at the ceiling, enjoying the climax they made.<br/>She stopped, and sat down.<br/>"That was awesome," she said.<br/>“Completely.” Walt said, sitting down.<br/>The two stayed there for a while, enjoying it all.<br/>The sky was still blue, the city was still normal, but their lust is not over yet.<br/>“Round two in my bed?” asked Sadie.<br/>In response, Walt got up and went to the door, still naked.<br/>Sadie, getting up, raised her hand, and the staff flew at her, with her clothes and everything. Walt saw her taking his underwear and sniffing, scratching her vagina with it.<br/>Walt was excited by the view, and Sadie unlocked the door, which reappeared in front of Walt.<br/>“Break my bed, sexy hunk.”<br/>“With your vagina driving me crazy. With full pleasure”<br/>Sadie smiled at that.<br/>…<br/>Sadie’s staff was on the floor, in the middle of Sadie and Walt's clothes, on the floor of Sadie's room. And in her bed, the couple hoped for sex burning on their bodies.<br/>Sadie just moaned as she jumped on Walt's penis. She was losing her control more and more as Walt fucked her. Words meant nothing more, just lustful moaning from the two.<br/>And that continued until now. She jumped heavily, moaning slowly, with Walt under her, his body stretched out under her, hands on the back of his neck, smiling at the sex they were having. He moaned like her, slow and hot, and smiled like a sexy hunk hungry for sex.<br/>A sexy hunk hungry for sex she couldn't resist anymore.<br/>Sadie hopped on his erection, feeling his muscles with her hands, while Walt started to pull her ass away hard. She moaned at the feel of his strength in her buttocks, tight and hard.<br/>Their sexual rhythm was good. Walt liked to feel her wet pussy. She managed to outdo herself with lust sometimes, and it surprised him more and more. They came less than ten minutes ago, and there they were, having sex again.<br/>The sex went on well. Their bodies beat against each other, the sounds of popping followed the fast rhythm they liked. Moans and curses were said, but they were so inconsistent that they just fucked loudly, without fear.<br/>Moans, names like “fuck, bitch, pervert, hot ass, hot athlete, wet vagina, sex addict” were shouted with their burning pleasure.<br/>All the lust. All the time.<br/>This was so good that Walt and Sadie couldn't take it much longer.<br/>When he stuck it in again, Walt released everything inside her.<br/>She looked up, screaming with pleasure, while Walt, moaning loudly, spewed liters of sperm into her.<br/>Sadie relaxed on the bed, feeling the sexual fluids seep out of her relaxed vagina, dripping onto the bed slowly, while Walt, dripping down his penis, relaxed on his feet.<br/>Sadie, breathing, said:<br/>“Best boyfriend in the world…”<br/>“Best girlfriend… ever!”<br/>Sadie looked him in the eye.<br/>“Want more?”<br/>Walt, smiling, took her face and pulled her towards him, kissing her over and over.<br/>…<br/>Bastet was surprised.<br/>Not only had Carter emerged sexually, but Sadie too.<br/>After spying on Carter fucking in his room with Zia, Bastet spied on Sadie's room next and caught her having sex with Walt like a porn actress of Pornhub.<br/>Even though Bastet had known Sadie for a while - even knowing some stories about her with some boys from London - it was amazing for Bastet to see Sadie like that.<br/>And she was happy.<br/>Even though she was away for almost a week, Bastet liked to see that Sadie grew up, as did Carter, Zia ...<br/>And Walt.<br/>Bastet watched him get up, get to his feet, and Sadie starting to suck his cock.<br/>Bastet had to admit ... Walt really changed with Anubis inside him ...<br/>It changed too well …<br/>As Bastet liked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Feline Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7: Feline Temptation<br/>(After Bastet returned to Earth, the cat goddess, sought out Carter for pleasure, and found him in the bedroom, seducing him into sex right there, even though he knows Carter has a date with his girlfriend soon)<br/>…<br/>Carter soon realized what he did after the ecstasy passed.<br/>He cheated on his girlfriend, with Bastet.<br/>The enormity of what he did fell on his head like a one ton block. Carter wanted to go back in time and want to erase that day.<br/>That terrible day for him.<br/>As soon as he started to get up, but two hands caught his chest.<br/>It was Bastet, who hugged him quickly, pulling him to the bed.<br/>“Stay ...” she said, her voice sly. “I want more…”<br/>Carter soon felt a mixture of emotions within him. Fear that Zia will find out, furious with what Bastet did to him, and blamed for cheating by her.<br/>And to think that all it took was a kiss to start it all ... pretty much earlier that same day.<br/>…<br/>Yesterday, the Nomo was happy and surprised, including Carter and Sadie, when they discovered Bastet at the Nomo's door, in her usual leopard suit, smiling at Carter and Sadie, who jumped in for a tight hug.<br/>After all, their dear friend finally returned to Earth, after two weeks without news of her, she appeared out of nowhere, as if she had never been.<br/>"Hi, puppies," she said, with open arms, welcoming Carter and Sadie into a tight hug.<br/>And after receiving it back, a surprise party took place at the Twenty-First Nomo all night, and during the party, while welcoming everyone as friends that he hadn't seen after so long.<br/>But, intimately, Bastet became more interested in the boys, especially in the new Pharaoh of the House of Life, Carter Kane.<br/>He seemed more confident since the crazy year that passed to stop Aphopis from destroying the world, and the weeks that have gone by so far have given her a new insight into Carter.<br/>And… the encounters he saw with Zia… how he seduced and fucked her in the mall's locker room and pool for his room… gave her a new feeling about Carter.<br/>And for the time that she will spend there ... Bastet knew that she would soon have Carter for her ... as Zia have now.<br/>And as the two saw each other through the party, Bastet was sure of it.<br/>She would have sex with Carter Kane soon.<br/>…<br/>The next day, the Twenty-First Nomo would be organizing to stop demons around the world again, and everyone was mobilizing to stop them.<br/>Bastet, still in her leopard suit, was impressed by their organization. It was impressive. Everything there reminded her of the Egyptian armies at the time that she was a young goddess, five thousand years in the past, and seeing young magicians organize themselves, prepare themselves with artifacts and magic, and jump on portals across Brooklyn - Bastet found this initiative impressive, way better than relying on the portals on the Nomo.<br/>That busy morning, she saw Carter with a team of four magicians - his girlfriend Zia Rashid, in the usual white clothes, Jaz, in a red sleeveless shirt and tight jeans, and Felix, basically a teenager of almost eighteen, with their ice penguins.<br/>Bastet saw Carter giving guidance as a leader who has proven himself to be in the Apophis crisis so far, leading an attack on “a warehouse in Quebec that had demons nesting” and giving instructions. Seeing Carter, in a buttoned shirt, light brown pants, military boots, speaking like a leader ... he made Bastet's wet vagina inside the leopard suit.<br/>Carter ... is growing up in a good way ... she thought, not only remembering him as a brave boy ... but also a sex master. Bastet remembered the times that Carter fucked Zia like a man in the clothing store, in the pool and in the bedroom ... and smiled as he felt a surge of pleasure over her body.<br/>It only served to make her want to have sex with him ... even today.<br/>Bastet saw Carter's group ascend, probably going to jump to the portal on the terrace, or use Freak's boat.<br/>Bastet, on the other hand, decided to wait for Carter in his room ... the way he will like it.<br/>…<br/>Carter returned from the Quebec mission, tired but determined. Because he's going to have a date with Zia at the cinema in two hours.<br/>They agreed on the day they killed several demons in that warehouse in the middle of nowhere, when she proposed the meeting while throwing fireballs at those Isfet freaks, and Carter, with his kopesh slicing demons, accepted smiling, with Felix and Jaz celebrating while they liquidated your own demons.<br/>Now, with the mission accomplished, Carter went to his room to get ready for his date.<br/>When Carter entered his room, he was surprised by a vision he had not expected.<br/>Bastet ... on his bed ... in lingerie.<br/>She was wearing a leopard suit bra and panties, smiling while she was in a magazine photo position, smiling at him with her black lips, feline eyes staring at him, her black hair down at the nape of the neck, they were short but beautiful, even her back, and she said in a calm, sensual voice:<br/>“Hi, Carter, how was the mission in Quebec?”<br/>"It was… good," Carter said, lingering, too distracted by the sensual view of her body. “Another destroyed nest. Mission Accomplished.”<br/>"Great," she said, sitting on the bed. Her breasts moved with the movement, and Carter swallowed at the sight. “Even dead, Apophis is still a problem.”<br/>"Which we managed to solve," he said, closing the door and walking to the bathroom. “These demons are a pest; no matter how much we kill, they always come back more.”<br/>“They are. I know how loathsome they are. Having to kill millions and get billions back” she got up, and Carter turned in the wardrobe, wanting to get other clothes to wear.<br/>"We're doing well," said Carter, choosing his words late. “Now that the whole House of Life is one, then dealing with this global plague is easier ...” when he turned, he saw Bastet standing next to him, but ... instead of her being bigger than him, she was his size , the same way he saw her before (still in lingerie), looking at him with a sensual smile.<br/>“Good… and are you tired?”<br/>"No," he said, trying not to look at her body.<br/>“Great ... so help me with something I need since four thousand years ago.”<br/>Bastet put his hands on his shoulders, squeezing, with Carter slowly stiffening, even though he knew it was wrong.<br/>“And ... what would it be …?”<br/>Bastet brought her face close to his, and whispered in his ear:<br/>“Be my male fucking me.”<br/>As soon as she said that, Bastet kissed him deeply.<br/>Carter stood against the wardrobe shelves, feeling Bastet's tight embrace dominating him, her tongue penetrating his mouth, her moans growing louder, and slowly, her hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt.<br/>Carter, temporarily lost in her wet kiss, soon realized what he was doing, and pushed her slowly.<br/>“Bast… I can't do that.”<br/>"Of course you can." She tried to kiss him again, but Carter turned his head, and she started to lick his neck, and her hands were still unbuttoning his white shirt. “Just let yourself go and do what you did with Zia ... in the store's dressing room.”<br/>Carter remembered that. This happened at their meeting two weeks ago.<br/>“Wait ... you ...?”<br/>“Did I see what the two did? Sure” she confirmed. “After all, I was the person who answered you ... Daniela.”<br/>Carter remembered the red-haired woman who attended them.<br/>“Wait ... it was you?”<br/>“Yes ... and I saw what you did in the middle of the store ... full of people ... where anyone could see and yet you fucked Zia against the mirror ... I confess I didn't expect you, someone so well behaved, to be capable of something so erotic… I loved it!”<br/>Carter turned his face to her, and she took the opportunity to kiss him again.<br/>Now she opened his shirt, and pulled it out by the arms.<br/>Shirtless, Carter felt her hands, with sharp nails, exploring his back to his chest and six pack.<br/>“Hmmmm ... better playing than watching” she said, drooling with his body. “Killing demons really pays off. Your body is stronger than before ... and I liked it!”<br/>Carter felt Bastet touching his nipples ... and slowly licked them both.<br/>He groaned at that, and Bastet touched the big erection inside his pants.<br/>“He's already armed ... how nice to know that I still have a way with men. Zia is a very lucky girl.”<br/>Her name reminded Carter.<br/>"I have a date!" he said, trying to get out of Bastet's clutches (literally).<br/>But, she just left him where he was.<br/>“We can have sex fast” she blinked, and her hands went to his wrist, and placed his hand against her breast. Carter felt how soft it was… and her hard nipple pricked his palm. “We can jump there” she pointed to his bed - like two crazy lovers until we come ... come on, Pharaoh ... be like your ancestors were with me ... a beast in bed driving me crazy.”<br/>Carter absorbed the information quickly.<br/>“You and… Namer… Ramses…?”<br/>"And many others," she moaned. “Or do you think fidelity is something of the Egyptians? The reason nobody says that we were like the Greek gods, that we had sex with pharaohs whenever we wanted ... is because it would be shameful for anyone to know ... that is why no one knows. But the truth… is that the royal families knew how to have fun.”<br/>Carter felt awkward about it, and at the same time he felt more and more attracted to Bastet now ... it was like in the porn movies (he watched more now than before) where the stepmother in the movie seduces the son of the new husband, and they end up having sex for a long time.<br/>Now ... something like this was happening to her.<br/>But, a voice made him say:<br/>“But I have Zia ... I can't ...”<br/>"Of course you can." She scratched his back with a hug. “Just let go ... and make me your cat bitch until I come ... come on ... please ... I promise not to tell anyone.”<br/>She kissed him more. Carter felt his locking less and less.<br/>“I was one of the best goddesses in bed ... of several pharaohs before Rome ... do you want me to do what I did for millennia ... do you want, you good Pharaoh?”<br/>Carter felt more and more kisses and touches from Baster ... who couldn't resist anymore. He hugged her willingly and kissed her with pleasure.<br/>Bastet liked that, and hugged his head with it.<br/>Now Carter Kane broke free ... and Bastet really wanted to have sex with him. More than anything now.<br/>"Let's go to bed," she moaned. “I want to jump on you non-stop!”<br/>Bastet started to pull him onto the bed, and Carter let himself be pulled by her to his bed.<br/>When they arrived, Bastet purred and groaned:<br/>“Let it happen ... I know you want it too” she then pushed Carter in the chest. Bastet groaned when he saw Carter wearing only his pants, lying on the bed, looking straight at her.<br/>Bastet then leaned on top of him, crawling slowly, until he caught Carter's head and leaned on her arms.<br/>She then kissed him again.<br/>Carter felt her tongue inside his mouth, her ass over his waist, over his hard cock, her hands taking his hair over and over, moaning incessantly.<br/>“Let's fuck now” she moaned, with her hand opening his pants, wanting to free his "best kopesh" from his underwear. “You don't have a date?”<br/>Carter groaned, agreeing, and Bastet licked his face.<br/>Her hand opened his pants, and unzipped it. Now her hands opened his pants and took his penis out of his underwear.<br/>Smiling, she stopped licking his face, and lifted her logs on top of him.<br/>Smiling, she took off her bra, freeing her hot breasts, and Carter admitted with his eyes that her breasts were beautiful. She smiled and put her panties aside, sipping as she ran her hands over his strong body.<br/>"Get ready, genius," she blinked. “That vagina has driven an entire kingdom crazy!”<br/>She took his penis, and she smiled:<br/>“Hard ... and good!”<br/>So she stuck his penis in her vagina, and Carter loved to feel it. Bastet's vagina was so tight and hot that he groaned loving it.<br/>Bastet, smiling at his size (young boys were really good at sex for her), she started jumping with more intensity, wanting stronger and more excited sex.<br/>"Come on, nerd," she moaned. “Let yourself be freed ... say what you think ... it is so good that you will feel better ... you hot six pack nerd!”<br/>So, on top of him, she jumped with more intensity. Carter felt speed driving his common sense crazy, but now he cared more about the pleasure he felt for her.<br/>Bastet then bent over him, leaning against his strong chest, without stopping to fuck him.<br/>While she scratched Carter's strong chest, he retaliated by squeezing her ass. Carter got in harder, and Bastet groaned harder.<br/>Her fear of being discovered having sex with Carter in his room was shrinking, and the pleasure of feeling his hard cock, her hands squeezing his ass and the pleasure of sex was growing more and more.<br/>Bastet, sticking out, moaned:<br/>“You fucking hot! Your pervert! Ah, how delicious, put more! GO!”<br/>Carter obeyed, and got in more and more.<br/>Carter didn't even know why he did that, he just saw the hot cat goddess moaning while having sex with him. She was not Zia ... but she was driving him crazy like Zia, and Carter felt a sexual confusion that he loved to feel with each fuck.<br/>Bastet looked up, feeling her breasts swing with each time she jumped on Carter's body. She liked it so much that she didn't even bother to be discreet, wanting only pleasure from Pharaoh lying in that bed there and now<br/>That nerd… now a strong strong model… with a thick stick… going crazy… more and more… like his ancestors! Bastet thought, lost in stasis.<br/>She was fucking another man in the royal family ... one more on her personal list ... and she wanted more than a quick fuck. But that was for another day.<br/>Now, she wanted the good old climax in her vagina.<br/>“You fucking hottie!” he groaned, letting go more and more. “This is delicious! You have the wettest vagina I have ever traced! You fucking sexy cat!”<br/>“Me and Zia ... we are your first ...” Bastet groaned. “I love… replace… Zia now!” HHAAAAHAAAAHAAA! - she moaned looking at the ceiling, with her tongue sticking out.<br/>Carter smiled, and moaned more.<br/>“Fuck me hard! LET'S GO! GO WITH STRENGTH IN ME!”<br/>Carter squeezed her breasts. Bastet jumped more often.<br/>“You pervert!” he groaned with pleasure. “I'll come!”<br/>Bastet wanted him to come in her face, but he stepped forward.<br/>Bastet's eyes widened when he felt a strong jet inside the vagina. She looked at Carter, who looked like stasis, moaning with pleasure.<br/>Bastet could not contain the pleasure of feeling his semen penetrate her vagina. She moaned as she came.<br/>She was taking a deep breath, feeling fresh semen seeping from her vagina. It came out, and more semen came out.<br/>She lay down beside Carter, equally satisfied, taking a deep, slow breath.<br/>…<br/>And that’s how it happened. Carter fucked Zia… and he couldn’t lie that he kinda enjoyed it.<br/>“Fuck…! It was better than I thought!”<br/>Bastet looked at him.<br/>“I admit ... it was ... fucking hot!<br/>Carter breathed on the bed, recovering from fast sex, with Bastet lying next to him, wearing only panties around his waist, completely naked, and hugging his body.<br/>Soon, now, a moment later, Carter jumped on the bed, alarmed by what he just did.<br/>He cheated on his girlfriend ... with a goddess ... and that goddess was naked in his bed, stretching with conquered pleasure.<br/>He tried to leave, alarmed, but Bastet just pulled him back.<br/>“Calm down, boy” she winked at him, gradually getting on top of him, seeing his alarmed face. "She won't know if she doesn't," she winked at him.<br/>“How… how am I going to do this?” Carter asked, completely lost in thought.<br/>“Disguise it. Pretend you forgot. Simple thing.”<br/>“Simple?!”<br/>Carter just looked at Bastet, her hot breasts in sight of him, being hidden when she took her leopard bra and put it back on. She then straightened her panties and closed Carter's pants.<br/>“Believe me, the more you fuck, the more common it is” she said, getting off him and picking up his shirt on the floor, hitting dust from there (a common gesture) and threw it on top of him. Carter felt the shirt in his face.<br/>When he took it out, he saw Bastet now in cat form. She meowed at him, and ran to his balcony window, jumping out into the world.<br/>And she was gone.<br/>Carter, lost, realized that he had a date, and that he was ten minutes late. He quickly put on his shirt and left the room, still thinking about his betrayal, and if he could hide it from his girlfriend.<br/>As crazy as it was ... a part of him liked to fuck another woman.<br/>And when he realized that, Carter wondered if he was becoming someone else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>